Bella and Edward: Forks in the Road
by KRZK
Summary: As destiny plays its cards, which direction will Bella and Edward take or will destiny tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Edward had been avoiding this moment for weeks. He'd been so excited when Bella finally agreed to be his wife that he had failed to consider that Bella, being like most other teenage girls her age - no matter how much she protested dreamed of being whisked away on her honeymoon and becoming one with her new husband. It took nearly all his strength just to sit by her night after night, controlling his own urges, to want to touch, caress, devour her mouthwatering essence. Although he was just shy of one hundred and ten he himself had never been with a woman so the wonder and awe of his overwhelming feelings were just as strong as hers. The thought of her warm subtle skin, the sound of her heart

beating and her pulse pounding faster and faster every time he touched her until sometimes they ceased all together. He knew he could never act on his impulse. Acting human he had to slow all of his movements down to a mere fraction of his true speed. If he became over aroused, if he were sidetracked for merely an instant he may loose his grip on reality and his gentle velvet motions would become a hurricane of pure power. There was no knowing what damage that could cause, what injuries may insure. No. he had promised himself that the risks were far too high, no matter how badly he wanted to be her, taste her he would refrain until there was no chance of harming her. It was a pain he lived with daily, and he knew that deep down it hurt her too. To not be like other young couples their age, exploring love and intimacies for the first time. Edward was a well mannered young man, and even in his day and age when some couples did flirt with such behaviors he had promised himself even then that he would never be lured into such damnation. He would wait until the proper time and not before hand.

As he sat in her room, holding her close, watching her chest rise and fall with every beat of her heart he glanced around at all the posters on the walls, the photos, the books. Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Emily Bronte, Jane Austin. Such lust and fire and forbidden love, it was going to be a long five years, but they would be well worth it. To see Bella enjoy life, to show her the world through human eyes before blinding them. The night was cool, an icy breeze drifted through the window and for a moment Bella seemed aware of the intruder and shuddered beneath the blanket. Stretching out towards the rocking chair which lay positioned looking out upon the front lawn, Edward grabbed the small throw and placed it atop her shoulders. Bella's restlessness ceased immediately and Edward returned to the posters and books. Picking one of her favourites from the shelf beside her bed Edward opened it and continued reading. It was Romeo and Juliet. They had spoken of it often, there were many similarities between his and Bella's situation and that of Juliet and Romeo. They came from different families, with very different expectations on life, They both had to be careful of how the reacted in public, to keep their relationship a secret. Juliet's father did not approve of Romeo as Charlie did not approve of Edward. Juliet had been promised to another just as Bella and Jacob were torn. Then there was the Rosalie / Rosaline distinction that neither of them wanted to think about, it was just too creepy to think about. Unlike Romeo and Juliet however Edward had no wish to see his love forfeit her life for him, there would be no lovers pact, not from Bella's point of view. He'd rather see her with Jacob or that Mike Newton than to bear thinking of her, ending her life. An icy tear fell from his cheek so he decided to shut the book and try something new. Only 4am Bella wouldn't be awake for another three hours. Edward pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to sketch his sleeping love. He was careful to note every line, every crevice. He wanted it as accurate as possible. He didn't know what he was going to do with it but just in case he didn't want the image to be an inaccurate representation of what he saw. Next he drew a picture of Bella and him, dressed in the same attire they had worn to prom, and then another dressed in what appeared to be a groom and brides attire from the late 1800's. Bella was elegant as ever, Edward paled in her presence. He left the image of them at prom beside her on the bedside table with a note that simply read 'for all time' and then deciding that Bella would not approve of his other two drawings promptly placed then in his jacket pocket, kissed her on the forehead and repositioned her on the bed so that he could leave. It was their nightly ritual, Edward would stay until six thirty and then just before Charlie awoke he would return home, change and be back by seven am when she woke. After three years Charlie was none the wiser and they liked it that way.

As Bella woke, the sunlight was just starting to stream through her bedroom window. Although the light was warm the air was not, she reached out and pulled on her robe. The picture Edward had drawn fell to the floor and as she picked it up she saw the inscription. She felt just like Juliet, everyday she looked in the mirror and wondered why Edward had attached himself to her, was it just her scent, did he not notice her for her looks? What if she had been ugly, would her tell her? Would he care? So many question flew around her head that she was glad that Edward could not hear them, he'd go made trying to answer them all. Besides, her mum had always said that a little mystery is good in any relationship. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. Edward called them her 'human moments', a term she quite adored so much better than dear I need to take a shower, or I'm needing to use these toilet – too much imagery for her liking. As she brushed her hair and moisturised her legs she often tried to imagine what Edward would be thinking about, what did he picture her doing? What would he want her to wear that day? Not that she'd ever dress to impress anyone else and truth be known she'd prefer track pants to jeans any day but Alice, her sister for all intensive purposes, was making it her eternally life long goal to criticise her styling technique with constant hints about updating her wardrobe to something more fashionable. She had decided that once she was a vampire that she would take her aside once and for all and ask her to let her be. After all, once she was Edwards wife she'd have to start listening to her, wouldn't she?

Bella grabbed her things and waited for her Romeo to arrive she grew more and more anxious. He had never been late, it was a quarter to eight, school would be starting soon, where was he? As she imagined all sorts of horrible things from being hit by a car to being attacked by a werewolf and even Laurent she began to unravel. Separation, even one so minute as a few hours was too painful for either of them to bare. She was staring out of the window, waiting for any sign of his shining silver Volvo that she didn't hear Charlie knocking at the door. "Bella" he called as he stood in the doorway, but she didn't answer, "Bella" he called again as he entered the room, touching her on the shoulder to make sure she could hear him. Startled by the sudden intruder Bella jump and knocked over the lamp on the bedside table. "Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked, concerned by the expression on her face.

"Yeah, fine dad, just tired I guess."

"Okay then" Charlie was never one for words, "Well it's almost eight o'clock, you need to get going if you want to make it to school on time, come on I'll drive you myself."

"Thanks dad." Bella didn't want to leave, not till she new what was going on, but Charlie insisted on driving her to school and she didn't have a good enough reason to refuse that would spike Charlie's suspicions. The drive to school took longer than normal, Bella kept her eyes on the side of the road, out in the tree line for any sign of her Romeo or his family, but there was nothing. The school parking lot was full as she approached, but most had already made it to their classrooms so that only a handful of kids remained. "Have a good day kiddo." Charlie said trying to cheer her up.

"Will do dad, and thanks" Bella replied slinging her backpack over her back.

"Listen Bells, I've got a bit of paperwork to catch up on tonight so I might be late. Don't wait up for me okay."

"Sure thing dad." With that Charlie took of down the road, leaving Bella free to search the small parking lot for any sign of Emmet's jeep, Rosalie's extravagant red sports car or Edwards Volvo….. nothing. An overwhelming lump started to appear in Bella's throat, what was wrong? She looked for the cell phone that Edward had given her so they could talk without Charlie knowing but it wasn't there, her mind went back to where she had put it on the bedside table the night before, and to where it now lay under her bed after the commotion of Charlie's entrance. "Damn" She knew the nurse wouldn't let her use the office phone, and it was five miles into town where the nearest pay phone was. The overwhelming sense of dread that now surrounded her was totally unjustified and she new it, there could be a million valid reasons for Edward not to be at school today, even Emmet and Rosalie but she just couldn't think of a single one. Without thinking she headed back down the main driveway of the school. If she cut across the forest she could be at Edwards house in little over an hour. The sky was dark and the weather was closing in but that didn't concern her, she had to find Edward.

She must have been walking for hours she told herself. The forest was dense and every step was harder than the last, the wind was strong and the air was frozen. She couldn't feel her legs anymore and she hadn't noticed the hundreds of tiny scratches where she had torn her way through the bushes. She was about to give up. Certain she was lost when she noticed a light coming from somewhere in the near distance. Bella pushed on making her way inch by inch to what appeared to be an old stone cottage. She thought it peculiar. No one had ever mentioned anyone living out this way, and certainly not like this, it was so ancient, it looked like something out of an old Hans Christian Anderson tale. Smoke poured from the chimney and there was the faint smell of something, meaty, cooking over the fire. She kept herself concealed, peering through the little window to the south. The room was bare except for a rustic table and two chairs. There was a pot of something bubbling next to the fire just as she had expected. At first there was no sign of anyone, then as soon as she'd sat up to peer in further she lost her balance and fell backwards, hitting her head on the stump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She knew exactly where she was when she came tu, she was inside the cottage, not on a bed, no, she was on the rug by the fireplace. She could see the old woman now, ancient, almost witch like, not that she believed in such things but who knew anything was possible. Bella could feel the pooled blood at the top of her forehead, and the sting of the cuts on her face now appeared more ferocious as they were warmed by the fire, the fire that felt warm and homely.

"Where am I?" she asked, no thinking what else to say, expect who are you? have you seen my boyfriend his a vampire? are you a witch?

"Take it easy deary" the old crone gestured, aware that Bella was now awake. "Don't be startled you looked cold so I brought you in by the fire" Bella lifted the blanket around her a little more, now very aware of just how frozen she had been.

"Thank you, I guess." There was a moment of silence and then she added, "I'm Bella" Bella held her hand out and was frightened when the old women reached out and took it. "Wow"

"What is it deary, did I frighten you?"

"No, it's just"… it's just your hands area as wart ridden as a witches as well she thought to herself, "… my hands are a little numb."

"I'm sorry dear." The witch / sorry old woman handed her a hot cup of something that was still bubbling, graciously Bella took it but was too afraid to take a sip. Although it did warm her fingers up. "Here, this will help."

"Thank you." Bella was strangely at ease now, "Do you live alone?" she asked?

"No my dear, just passing through, I came to visit an old friend of mine."

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably not" The woman said nothing more and kept going about her business. Bella's happiness at finally being warm was starting to be overshadowed by the overwhelming unease that grew again in her stomach. Who was this woman, why was she living all alone out here and why did she feel like she was about to become her next meal. Bella was about to get up and excuse herself until the old woman stopped doing what she was doing and froze mid thought for almost five seconds. Bella was freaked.

"Thank you for the drink and the fire but my boyfriend is waiting for me. I think I best be going now.." Bella stood up and headed to the door, as she noticed her backpack on the chair and turned to grab it the old woman spoke,

"Don't worry dear, he'll find you eventually." _Eventually_, Bella didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm sure he would, he's very protective, but just the same I think I've out stayed my welcome." Bella grabbed her bag and turned to face the door, as she pulled it open an all mighty force grabbed the door from her and slammed it shut, Bella tried to open the door but it would budge. "Crap".

"What's the hurry deary?" All of a sudden Bella felt like Gretel and hoped that the tiny skin scrapings and broken twigs would be enough of a path for Edward or Charlie to follow. Defensively Bella spun around, prepared for whatever came next, and looking for the oven.

"What do you want from me?"

"Why my dear, there's nothing to be afraid of…" the old woman smiled, it wasn't comforting. Bella wished that she could call out to him, like Lois Lane calling to Superman, hell it was worth a shot, "EDWARD! EDWARD!" she screamed,

"He can't hear you my dear, but don't worry he'll be here soon."

"Why won't you let me leave?"

"There's a storm building out there, I can't let you get lost in that, he'd never forgive me."

"What do you mean he?"

"Why Edward of course."

"How do you know Edward?"

"I don't"

"Than what.." This conversation was doing her head in, "Please jus let me leave, my father is the chief of police if anything happens to me…"

"Nothings going to happen my dear, like I said I'm just here to see a friend."

"Yeah right, Who was that again?" Good Bella, get as much information as you can.

"Just a friend." The old woman came over to Bella and gestured to the chair by the fire, "Please sit, stay warm. They'll be here soon enough."

"They?" Bella's question remained unanswered. She decided to follow the old ladies instructions, she could always use the fire to her advantage. Bella sat down, never taking her eyes of the door or the old woman.

"Poor Bella, I wonder if she even knows what she's gotten herself into?" Bella sat quiet, the old woman continued, "I should know, a life of loneliness, surrounded by people but never really fitting in, never really being loved. I should know…" The old woman shuffled around the make shift kitchen, a pot boiled, old herbs let off their potent aromas, "Do you know passion my dear, true passion and the conviction of ones beliefs to never waiver from what is right no matter how strong the temptation?" The old woman took Bella's face and looked into her eyes, "I think not… no the youth in your eyes gives you away, you think you understand but you don't" Bella struggled against her hold, the old woman let go and went back to tending her pot, adding more herbs and spices, "I was young once, like you. Oh how the world excited me then captivated my youthful imagination. I thought I knew what I wanted from life, what I wanted to do. I was so sure that I knew it all. How wrong I was." Bella couldn't help herself, who was this woman,

"What happened?" She asked, ignored by the old woman,

"He was so fine and distinguished, old money as my father would say. All the girls wanted him but he only had eyes for me. He'd take me to dances, on walks by the lake, Oh" she reminisced, "We were the talk of the town. I thought that all my dreams had come true, I had someone I loved who loved me, my father approved and it seemed that we were destined to grow old together." The old woman shed a single tear at her next thought. Bella had heard this tale before, it was sounding all too familiar as a shudder ran down her spin. "That was until my perfect world came crashing down around me. One day we were talking marriage, the next he was gone. When he finally returned to me he was cold and distant, his eyes grew dark and his gorgeous smile was now something akin to an evil grin. He was changed, he wouldn't talk of where he'd been. The parties stopped, we never went out and I wasn't allowed visitors. I became trapped in my own nightmare. It wasn't until the night I found him, slumped over some young girl of the night, her blood all over his shirt that I realised what he'd become." Bella let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "I stood frozen, certain I would be next now I knew his dark secret. That was until the man, who I hadn't noticed standing by the front parlor, stepped in to defend me." The old woman looked up at Bella, "Henry was enraged, his eyes blood red. He dropped the girl and started for me. I raced up the stairs but I was too slow. Henry grabbed me by my nightgown and I fell down the stairs. I was a mess. I felt Henry on me, his breath icy as his mouth closed over my neck. I wished for death…."

"Did he turn you?" Bella had felt the woman, she was warm, and she couldn't have been more than twenty in her story so how could she have aged?

"… I prepared myself for death, and then he was gone. The young gentleman in our presence had grabbed Henry and thrown him across the room as if he was nothing but a rag doll. Henry ran out into the night leaving me there dying. The young man picked me up and took me to his father. In my shocked state it was several days before I could fully understand what had happened. They said Henry had left town, that I never had to be scared of him again but the pain of what had happened both emotionally and physically was too much. I promised them that I wouldn't expose what I knew, and in return they agreed to help me whenever I needed it. Such things, such unions always end in tragedy… there is no happily ever after" The old woman looked at Bella longingly, "You are so young girl, run, run while you still can" she warned before being startled by something outside in the woods. Bella heard nothing but the woman's demeanor changed. "They're here." Bella braced herself for whoever or whatever was coming. The old woman looked too calm for someone who sounded afraid of what was coming.

The door opened effortlessly to announce its visitors, Bella's heart froze as she watched the two dark figures draw closer, and then become relieved when she recognized who they were. One tall and lean, his eyes showing wisdom beyond his looks, his expression was also one of trepidation but not anger. He seemed displeased to see Bella, frightened like a deer, stuck frozen to the chair she was in. He looked at her and acknowledged Bella's presence, glanced her over and then refocused on the old woman. The second, slightly shorter but almost a copy of the first looked only at Bella. His was an expression of relief, relief mixed with frustration.

"Edward" She reacted like a giddy school girl upon meeting her idol, not like a captive about to be freed. She was so embarrassed.

"Frieda?" Carlisle spoke, more a question than an acknowledgment. "What happened here?" The woman seemed frightening, although oddly at ease. Edward came to her side and assessed her condition, he ran a finger over her scratches and through the bloody mess in her hair. He kissed her forehead and for a moment she forgot where she was.

"I found the girl wandering in the forest, I couldn't let her leave with that storm coming in now could I." Carlisle took another look at Bella, he too approached and assessed her wounds. As he pressed on her leg she couldn't help but let out a small hiss at the pain, "Tss"

"Sorry." He apologized, "What have you done to yourself now?" he asked smiling. Carlisle had become used to her clumsiness and often treated her wounds. It was kind of handy to have a doctor on speed dial.

"I must have cut myself as I walked through the brush, it was so cold I didn't even notice." She said as she looked at Edward, she didn't need to be a mind reader to know he had questions to ask, and a lecture as well. She was glad they were with company although she was sure she would cop it later. "What were you doing out there Bella, it's freezing," She looked away from Edward, "I was coming to see you guys, I didn't feel like going to school today." She lied, no need for them to know how stupid she had been.

"You could have called us Bella, we would have come for you."

"I know, but I didn't have my phone on me." At that Edward stepped forward and handed her, her phone, she opened it and there were two missed phone calls and a message… Edward had tried to contact her after all, she just hadn't known,

"I found it under your bed" He smiled, he must have seen the broken lamp as well, "Have a tantrum did we?"

"No. Just a bout of clumsiness that's all." Carlisle finished cleaning the wounds on her legs and took a look at her head.

"And this?" he asked, Bella blushed from the memory of peering through the old ladies window,

"I startled her" the old woman interjected. Edward laughed under his breath, he must have read what really happened.

"Bella what are we going to do with you?" Carlisle jeered. "It doesn't look too deep. One or two stitches and it will be good as knew." The old lady handed Edward a small bowl of hot water with something that smelled like lavender in it, Edward used the small sponge to start cleaning the dried blood from her hair. Carlisle turned his attention to the old woman,

"How are you Frieda, what's it been? Three years?"

"I'm well. Carlisle. I was going to stop by and say hello. How is Esme?"

"She's well. She'd love to see you." It seemed like an average afternoon tea date at any old ladies house, what was going on? They were interrupted by another of her cries of pain. Edward placed his cool hand over the wound to numb it a little. Carlisle turned his attention back to Bella. "That should do Edward, thank you." Edward stepped back and Carlisle stepped forward, he grabbed the needle and thread from his bag, she shut her eyes, nausea threatened to overwhelm her as her face turned white. Edward moved behind her and took her hand, all to aware of her phobia of needles. Bella looked to see his face, but coming face to face with the needle approaching her head instead she felt herself overcome with darkness.

Edward caught her and held her in his arms. "Hmm" Carlisle snickered as he repositioned himself, "It never fails, hold her still." Three stitches was all it took, then he placed a small bandage over the wound. Edward held her until I came tu. As she did Bella looked around the room momentarily startled, then raised a hand to feel her head,

"Not again." Bella joked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Carlisle, nothing personal."

"I know dear. Think nothing of it. In truth it makes it easier." Edward smiled at her as she sat up.

"I'm going to get Bella home." He said, lifting her into his arms preparing to carry her through the forest.

"I can walk." She assured him, although not too confidently as she wobbled where she stood.

"Bella, please indulge me." Edward pleaded, knowing he'd get his way, "It's getting dark and I'd hate to have you fall over and break those fine stitches of yours."

"I'll meet you at home son." Carlisle called to him. Edward smiled an affirmation, then they were out in the woods, alone.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked, a little groggy.

"Bella. You are so predictable, I'll I had to do was search the forest for your scent. It didn't take long. Carlisle and I were already out here on our way to Frieda. When you didn't answer your phone I traced your steps which led me here."

"Oh"

"Oh. That's all you can say. What were you thinking Bella?"

"When you didn't show up I got worried."

"So you went looking for me in the woods."

"It seemed quicker than taking the roads." Edward smirked, she felt so stupid,

"Bella, promise me you wont do that again. You had me worried."

"I promise." She was in no mood to argue. Bella was suddenly overcome by exhaustion. She didn't know when it happened she just remembered drifting off to sleep in his arms, finally she felt safe again. "Who was that woman?" She had asked but she had fallen asleep before he could answer.

Was I dreaming?

When Bella woke up the next morning she was overcome with panic like it was a nightmare that had not ended. "Edward" She cried out as she reached around in the darkness to find him, he grabbed her hand and pulled me close.

"It's all right, I'm here." He said as he kissed her on the forehead, and then again.

"Don't leave me." Bella begged.

"Never." He promised.

He held her close for almost an hour before the sun started to stream through the window. His skin glistened as the soft beams of light spread out across her bed and she traced the voids where the sunlight couldn't reach. He moved a stray hair from her face and kissed the cut above her eye. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday but it still ached. Gently, sensing her subtle flinch Edward blew on the area with his cold breath at the area felt instantly numb. If she was his own personal brand of heroine, then he was her own form of portable anesthetic, which for a person as clumsy as herself was a handy thing to have around. Bella groaned as he sat up, she didn't feel like going to school today, but he stole the covers from her bed and lifted her up until she was standing there right in front of him, in her old sweats and t-shirt. He held her embrace as she found her balance, and then not so accidently lost her balance and fell into him, kissing him on the lips as she landed. He allowed her a moment of victory before pushing her back. Bella bit her lip and smiled, then she remembered that the last thing she could remember was being in the woods, how did she get into her pajamas? Bella blushed with embarrassment, and as she was tugging subconsciously at her shirt She guessed that he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He took her by the shoulders and grinned,

"Did I get it wrong?" He asked knowing it would embarrass her further.

"No, I just wish I had of been awake for the experience that's all." Edward sighed, she leaned in to kiss him again, "Bella"

"Hmm"

"We're going to be late." He picked up her robe and gestured towards the door. "Go on." He continued, "I'll wait for you." Then he let me go and moved over to the window where he stood gazing out at the morning activities below. Looking at the alarm clock beside he bed she knew he was right. Round one to Bella, round two to Edward, Bella could hardly wait for round three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The drive into school was always over too quickly, it was one of only a few chances they got to be truly alone, without Charlie hovering or school friends looking over their shoulders. When they were in Edwards car she felt like they were Mr. and Mrs. Normal, just out for a Sunday drive. She had complained many times of how his fast driving scared her, and he had promised to take it more slowly whenever she was around.

"Who was that old lady last night?" She asked, finally remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Who Frieda?" Edward asked coyly.

"Frieda. Huh." Bella scoffed, "Carlisle seemed to know her." Bella remembered the story, of the young man who had saved her with super human strength, who had taken her to his father so she could recover. Had that been Edward that had saved her, how well did he know her? How long had they been friends? Had they been more than friends just like she and Edward now were? Suddenly thousands of questions raced around her head again. Edward sensed the shift in her mood.

"Frieda is someone we helped a long time ago." Edward began, pausing a moment before he continued, thinking back to his past. "She was grateful for our help, but marked by what she had witnessed she became a sort of nomad, roaming from place to place. Carlisle keeps in touch with her from time to time, looks after her until she moves on again."

"She told me what happened to her, were you and Henry close?"

"No." Another pause, "Henry was… an eccentric man when I found him. He had been abandoned by his maker and I thought I could help him… but he grew madder and madder with each taste of blood until finally the rage consumed him."

"What happened to him?"

"He ran away, but he was too feral to be allowed to roam free." His eyes squinted as if to shed a tear that would never come, "After Frieda was safe and Carlisle had tendered to her wounds we went and tracked Henry down. It wasn't hard…"

"Was it like what happened with James?" Bella didn't want him to have to explain, she could see it hurt him immensely just to remember.

"Similar." Bella slid across and took Edwards arm, twisting herself around it and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "It must have been difficult."

"Frieda only stayed a few months, once she had recovered she took off to Europe. We haven't seen her in almost three years."

"Why doesn't she stay at the house?"

"It makes her uncomfortable to live in the real world, too many memories."

"I couldn't imagine going through that, it must have been terrifying." Bella shuddered at the thought. Edward sighed an affirmation, reaching out and squeezing her hand tighter, letting her know he'd never let it happen.

"I think she likes you." He joked,

"She freaks me out, I know she shouldn't but.."

"Give it time Bella, you'll be friends."

"I don't think she likes me, not being with you anyway…"

"She's just protective that's all. Carlisle explained the situation. She knows I'm not hiding anything from you." Forks High School appeared out of nowhere, Edward parked the car and then headed around to help her out. Slamming the door closed behind them Edward placed a hand around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach. She placed her fingers in his and they walked hand in hand to their first class.

*****

Everyone was feeling festive, it was one week till Halloween and there were posters everywhere. Jessica had organised a school dance and nearly everyone had said they would be attending. People were picking out their costumes and devising weird and wonderful plans. There was a competition going for whoever could come up with the scariest gag. It made Bella uncomfortable, because unlike previous years she was now attune to how such creatures truly existed, and furthermore how they needed to keep such a truth secret. She found herself defending the myths and misconceptions. Bella knew she shouldn't and Edward had warned her too be careful, that she protested too much and would make people suspicious of them. He told her they'd lock her in the insane asylum if she wasn't careful.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Eric."

"You coming to the Halloween party?" He asked handing her a flyer, Edward laughed under his breath, "Angela wants us to go as Romeo and Juliet, but I'd rather go as Mr. and Mrs. Munster you know from that TV show."

"Oh yeah, right" Bella laughed, not really interested.

"Bella would love to go." Edward butted in, meeting Eric's gaze. Bella nudged him in the ribs. He knew that she didn't like parties. "But" he added, "We have already made plans to visit a cousin of mine out of town."

"Awe that's too bad." Eric said, although not surprised, they had managed to avoid nearly every special function in the last three years. People had stopped expecting to see them attend and only invited Edward and Bella out of kindness. Bella found herself distressed by Eric's reaction, was she truly that bad a friend? Edward must have noticed her reaction for he added, "Unless you would like to attend." Her mouth was dry, she didn't know what to say. Bella looked up at Edward and then at Eric. Edward smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I suppose" Edward continued, "We could go the weekend after."

"Great, I can't wait to tell Angela, she'll never believe me" Bella was so grateful to have Edward, he knew her like no other, not even her own father who she was very close to, truly understood how miserable she felt when surrounded by large crowds but when she was with Edward none of that seemed to matter.

"Great." Bella remarked unenthusiastically. Edward laughed,

"We'll see you in English." Edward proclaimed before leading them down the hallway. Eric moved onto his next victim as Edward and Bella maneuvered their way through the crowd to a small door that led outside to the main courtyard. Edward choose a small seat under a large oak tree, they sat side by side staring at each other for the longest of moments. Bella did not care that they were in public, or that she was making a spectacle of herself. She only knew that every moment she had with Edward was precious and that she would waste none of them.

"I do hope you'll forgive me." He begged, holding her hand in his as if to kiss it as would a man of his age many years ago.

"For what?" Bella asked him,

"For forcing you to attend such an awful social event. I don't know what came over me." He smiled.

"You may have to persuade me a little." I teased, kissing him on the hand, then the cheek and then the lips.

"I'll see what I can do." He held my embrace, kissing my forehead before kissing my hand. We only stopped when it became apparent that several spectators had started staring at our vigorous affections.

"I think we should continue this conversation at another time." Edward suggested as I sat their blushing like a little school girl after her first kiss.

"Hmm." I agreed biting my thumb as I often did when I was embarrassed or nervous. Something about the way my jumper enveloped my hand as only the nail showed felt oddly comforting. The bell rang, we would be late for English. Edward helped me up and put his hand around my waist as was customary. He walked slowly to English and chose a seat in the back row as normal. We were learning about Macbeth. Edward knew it off by heart and he relished tutoring me every chance he got. My education it seemed was of the upmost importance to Edward. I felt sorry for Macbeth, as with most of Shakespeare main characters they were often misunderstood and taken advantage of by those closest to them. What a cruel world he must have lived in to write such tragic stories.

*****

That night Edward and I hiked up to our meadow. Laying there beside him all the cares of the world disappeared, He was not a vampire, I was not a human we were just Edward and Bella. Soul mates forever. We rarely spoke in our meadow, instead enjoying the silence and heightened senses that came with it. I could almost make out the sound of Edwards heart, now motionless. His odor was more sweet, his touch more velvety. As I watched the clouds pass it was as if I was flying, nothing could touch me. It took me a while to realize that Edward was staring at me. I drew back from his affection not sure what he was thinking.

"Tell me what do you see?" He asked inquisitively.

"Where?" I asked innocently as Edward laughed.

"Your mind does vex me so. I wish I knew what you knew, could feel what you feel. You look upon the world with such wonder, such awe. I want to capture that which makes you smile, so that you may have it with you forever."

"My dear Edward, it's you that I smile at." Edward leaned in and kissed me on my forehead, and then on my lips.

"Then here I must stay."

"Do you promise?"

"I am nothing if not a man of my word."

"Hmm. I could get use to this."

"You're avoiding the question"

"What question?"

"What were you really thinking just now?"

"Honestly."

"Yes."

"I was thinking about Macbeth and Shakespeare, how cruel their worlds must have been."

"Cruel?"

"How they were tricked by the ones they loved. They never get their happy ending, it always ends in misery."

"There just stories Bella, meant to entertain."

"Even so."

"Okay, no more Shakespeare for you. I'm going to ask Mr. Hill to add a little helpless romanticism to his itinerary."

"Is that what it was like? In your time?"

"Like I said they were only stories."

"Why don't you ever talk about it?"

"I don't know, I guess it was so long ago that I really don't remember that much."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember the hospital. The smell of disinfectant burning my throat. I remember the screams and the moans of those who were dying."

"What about before the hospital. Do you remember anything?"

"It's kind of like watching an old movie, like you're never really sure if what you are seeing is real." Edward paused a moment in reflection. "I remember walking down a street, it must have been a Sunday because I was dressed in my finest clothes. There was a vender on the corner and I stopped to buy some flowers, lilacs I think. The sun was shining and everyone seemed happy as they went about there business." Bella listened intently. "I remember a small cottage made of stone with a little garden out the front. Some kind of thick bushy vine had overgrown and covered most of the south wall. I can see a lady on the porch waving back at me, she is dressed in a long tan skirt and a white blouse. She has a basket hanging over her elbow full of flowers and some pruning shears in her hand. As she sees me approach she smiles and waves at me, I wave back."

"Your girl?" I asked, Edward smiled,

"No I think it's my mother."

"You think, don't you know?"

"It was over a hundred years ago Bella, it's reasonable to be a little hazy."

"Is that how it will be for me? Will I forget what Charlie looks like?"

"I doubt it, you are much stronger than me Bella. I was not prepared for this life…"

"… but I am is that what you were going to say?..."

"I…"

"Was she beautiful?"

"More so than you can imagine"

"I bet she looks like you."

"She was so sweet and gentle, she never said a bad word or made an enemy." Edward held back a silent tear, "I wish I had been stronger, to take better care of her instead of letting her die alone like that. She deserved better."

"She wasn't alone. Carlisle was with her remember."

"And for that I am eternally grateful."

"You've lived through so much, you must have seen some wonderful things."

"That's true. I saw the death of the horse and cart and the rise of the automobile. I saw indoor plumbing and modern appliance shape the world to what it is today, but I've also seen the death and destruction that comes with our technological advancements. Home, Community these things mean so little now and it saddens me."

"Do you think we'll ever learn from our mistakes. Get back what we have lost?"

"I truly hope so." I held a hand out and stroked his cheek. I had wanted to know and now I did. Just then the cloud bank above us opened up and the rain began to pour down. Edward looked beautiful as the rain poured down over his glimmering body. I remembered my dreams and had to control myself not to let them overtake me. I had promised myself to give him a break from my human impulses. "I'd better get you home." He held out a hand and helped me up, I took a deep breath inhaling his scent so deep it filled every crevice of my being. "Hold on." He warned before flipping me onto his back and making his decent out of the forest to Charlie's house.

*****

It didn't take half as long as if we'd walked down, but it was still long enough for me to get completely soaked. In the not to far off distance I could hear the sound of thunder, and what I thought was a lightening strike. Edward must have heard it too because he held me a little tighter and sped up shortly after. "Meet me upstairs" I told him as he put me down on the front porch. Charlie's car was in the driveway. Charlie was inside watching the game when I walked in. "Hey dad." I said casually.

"Bella, you're soaked." He noticed sitting up in concern.

"Yeah, I got caught out in the rain. I'm going to go take a shower to warm up."

"Okay Bells."

Once upstairs I went straight to the shower. I had to avoid Edward at least until I had shaken off these urges of mine. I usually kept a spare set of clothes in the bathroom anyway just incase of times like these. Once I'd showered and brushed my teeth I couldn't avoid it any longer. Still running a towel through my hair in an attempt to dry it I entered my room and found him standing there, looking through my photo album. As I stood there he looked upon me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"What are you thinking?"

"Me.. um… wow." Edward was stunned. She was standing there, in old track pants and an oversized shirt, Her hair hung down in loose wet curls, as she rubbed it with the towel it was like an image of Marylyn Munroe in slow motion. Edward was speechless. Now he was the one who was struggling to overcome his emotions. He took a step back and tried to shake the feeling. Now was not the time to loose control.

"Please… don't" I never felt like I was pretty and the more people tried to convince me I was the more I believed that I wasn't.

"I wish I could show you what I see. You need a little faith Bells." There was an awkward silence, I was almost glad when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bells. I have to go out. Sorry about dinner but there's been a lightening strike down near Schuster's landing. A couple of old barns are on fire and I have to go help put them out."

"What about dinner?" I asked propping the door open just a little.

"Don't wait up for me. I'll catch something at the diner once I'm done."

"Okay. Be careful.

"Always."

"So…" Finally we were alone, just Edward and me. It was only six o'clock, too early to settle in.

"I think I'd better let you study, we have that test tomorrow."

"Don't go."

"Bella, relax." Edward came over and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, besides I feel that it is only fair that I help you study, considering I've done this test a few times and I'm bound to know some of the answers."

"You make an interesting point." I concurred kissing him back but my traitorous stomach started to grumble.

"But first I'd better feed you."

"That's okay, I'll just throw something on. It won't take long."

"Or… wait here." Edward grinned as he jumped out of the window. I had no idea where he was going or what he was thinking but he was only gone twenty minutes before he climbed back through my window with a steaming hot pizza in one hand and an old copy of Macbeth with hand written notes in the margins in the other.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you'd planned this."

"Pizza, the ultimate study food I'm told… not that we had pizza in my day."

"Perfect." I said jumping on the bed, opening the box and pulling out a slice. He sat next to me on the bed and opened up to the first page of Macbeth. As I sat there as he recited the story for me word for word, occasionally taking a bite of the delicious pizza and watching his lips sign every word on the page. "… a heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make love known…." It was like sheer poetry.

"That's beautiful."

"What about this one?... For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation."

"Hmmm…"

"Henry IV part 2" Edward withdrew a moment, hesitating over what he would say next. It was not like him…I almost interrupted when "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite. I love thee, I love but thee With a love that shall not die Till the sun grows cold And the stars grow old. So dear I love him that with him, All deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life…" Edward drew me closer then continued, "Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet: As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; and all combined, save what thou must combine by holy marriage: when and where and how we met, we wooed and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, That thou consent to marry us to-day." I hadn't realised it but as a lay there his fingers in mine, twirling my fingers in his, I sat open mouthed and dumbfounded, his voice was like an angel and his words filled me head with wonderous images of star crossed lovers and forbidden love. His words echoed in my thoughts and then…. "Marry me Bella." Reality.

"Edward I…"

"Not today, not tomorrow but at a time of your choosing. I want to know that you are promised to me. I want to know that you are mine, always."

"You know I am Edward…"  
>"And what about…." Edward would not say his name, Jacob, Jacob was his name. How did my life get so complicated?<p>

"No matter what intentions he may have for me, I do not care for him that way. You are the only one I want Edward Cullen."

"Then why do you refuse to marry me?"

"It's not that I refuse, it's just that it's not something that I want to consider now."

"You are not your mother Bella, and I am not your father."

"I know." Although I fought to control them tears started to form in my eyes. Damn it. Why was I so emotional? Why couldn't I just say yes? Or did Jacob really mean that much to me? I pulled away from his affections and went over to my dresser. I picked up my brush, grateful for a distraction, and started to comb out my hair. Edward came up behind me, his arms glided past mine as he reached out and grabbed the brush. He spun me around to face him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "No more pressure I promise."

"Just give me time Edward. I'm sure I'll come around eventually."

"As long as you need. I can wait." But as he said it I began to wonder if he really would stick around that long or if he would get tired of my procrastinations and move onto someone new. "Enough studying." He continued, "Time Bella got some rest." I didn't argue. I jumped into bed and pulled the dooner over my body. He sat beside me, my head cradled on his arm. As he sang my lullaby I drifted off to sleep.

*****

The next week went by quickly. I got a 'A' on my test, Charlie had been busy with a spat of arsons in the area and Edward had taken three days off of school to go hunting before Halloween. With Victoria still around somewhere it would be the perfect time for her to strike. While he was away I took the chance to visit with Frieda again. I had so many questions to ask, questions Alice couldn't help me with. She had not been part of his life back then, but Frieda had. I decided to bake some warm Banana bread for my visit. My grandmother had always taught me never to go around to someone's house uninvited an empty handed. The bread kept my hands warm as I carried it through the forest. I'd parked my car in the school parking lot and made the journey on foot. I was sure that I would remember the way. The day was cold, and there was snow in the air. I had been so busy looking over my shoulder like a frightened school girl that the trip had only taken twenty minutes.

There was no sign that anyone was home as I carefully made my way to the entrance. Fearful of surprising the old woman I treaded heavily, breaking branches where I stepped and giving off a little cough as I got nearer. As I got to her door my fingers almost froze as I pulled them out to knock. By the third knock the old lady had opened the door and my fist almost came down into her chin. She stood there, silent and motionless. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I don't know if you remember me from the other day.."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say sorry. I baked you some Banana Bread." The old lady snatched the bread and walked over to the stove.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come inside?"

"I… um.."

"Hurry up an make up your mind, and close the door your letting the heat out." She reminded me of my fathers mother. She had been a stern woman, a military mans wife she had no patience for idiocy.

"Sorry." I apologised again as I closed the door and stood by the fire.

"Tea?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tea child would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Although I had no tolerance for caffeine I didn't want to offend her. Besides the cup felt warm in my hands and the liquid warmed me almost instantly.

"There's no need to be afraid child. Carlisle has informed me all about you."

"All good I hope."

"Highly strung, accident prone, impulsive…. Your just as reckless as the rest of your friends. Ignorant of the true world and what it has in store for you all…."  
>"I'm sorry you feel that way…" I began, but she continued as if I had not spoken,<p>

".. but I can see you have a dear heart, and dear Edward must care for you very deeply. He's a good boy that one…"

"Yes I think so…"

".. but you'd do well to steer clear of him. Leave him now while you have the chance…"

"How can you say that, you know nothing about Edward and…"

"I know all I need to know. You are a foolish young girl swept up in the romance of it all. You are so eager to give up your live as you know it yet you've never truly lived."

"You sound just like Edward…" The old woman seemed stunned by the revelation.

"Your Edward is wise, like his father."

"I would like to know more about him. Please will you tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Please. Edward does not speak of his past, it pains him too much but I must know what he was like, before he came to Forks."

""No…. no. It is not my place."

"You say I am ignorant, that I don't understand… so teach me." The old woman though on it a moment. Then sat down beside me.

"I will tell you what I know but only if you promise to reconsider what I have already asked."

"I will promise that I will think about it."

"Fair enough."

"I first met Edward just a month before that eventful night. Henry had been going out every night for the past two months. I had assumed he was attending one of those so called gentlemen's clubs. That where he told me he had met Edward. He looked so young, his eyes although golden held so much pain and misery. He was like a kindred soul. I took a fancy to him straight away but being both married and afraid of Henry's jealous streak I made no mention of it. Edward would come and visit most night. Henry and he would talk for hours in the parlor. Sometimes I could hear other voices too but often it was just the two of them. I would hear Edward pleading with Henry, asking him to stop killing those poor innocent girls. I could tell that it pained Edward but that something in him kept him coming around every night, hoping against hope that Henry would listen. That night, when Henry lashed out and threw me down the stairs I remember seeing the horror in his eyes. I think I knew what he was, that he would never hurt me. When he ripped Henry off of me and picked me up in his arms I felt as if an Angel was carrying me to heaven." Bella knew the feeling, she let out a smile. "When he took me to Carlisle, Carlisle was quite mad at first." Carlisle mad, Bella couldn't picture it. "Edward insisted that I was not a threat to them and Carlisle stitched me back together. They insisted that I stay with them until I was fully recovered, Esme was lovely like the mother I'd never truly had. I stayed with them for almost three months while my wounds both physically and emotionally recovered. Edward was the perfect gentleman. We would take walks in the garden, he would escort me to picture shows when I felt like getting out and he always made sure that I was fed and warm." Maybe they had been sweethearts. Is that why Edward never spoke of her? "As time past I decided to move on with my life. I promised to keep there secret and in return Carlisle made sure that I had everything I needed, a house, clothes… but no matter how hard I tried I never found a way to belong in that world again, not after what I'd been through, what I'd seen." Bella knew exactly how she felt, "Edward would stop by and keep me company from time to time. I loved to listen to him read, and to hear him play his music, he's very talented you know."

"I do.."

"I didn't know how to tell him thank you or goodbye, there were no words. So one day without warning I packed up a few belonging and I left. I boarded a ship for the America's and became what was known as a gypsy travelling from place to place wherever the urge took me. Every few years I would circle back around, needing to see some familiar faces, but mostly I kept my distance. Edward was never the same though. He'd lost that spark. Like he'd seen more than his young eyes were ever destined to see. Shortly after I left Rosalie was added to their family, but that had not worked out quite as they'd hoped for." So Rosalie was made for Edward, but he had rejected her. "I thought I'd never see his eyes sparkle with life again, until that is I saw him with you."

"Were you two.."

"Lovers? Heavens no."

"But you said…"

"I did love him, that is not a lie, but we were not sweethearts. He was a dear friend, a companion in a time when I most needed one. Edward is one of those very rare gentlemen indeed. He places no value on possessions or rank only on the finer things in life, friends, family and doing the right thing."

"You have nothing to fear from me you know. Edward doesn't want to turn me, in fact he's dead set against it."

"Is that so.. not that I'm surprised."

"It's me, I want to be like him."

"Why would you wish a thing like that child?"

"Because I see how much it pains him to be near me, to watch out for me. He's always afraid. I don't want to spend the next eight years knowing every step I take, every decision may lead to more pain. At least if I was immortal he wouldn't have to worry about me so much, and we'd be free to truly embrace each other without the fear of loosing control."

"Ahh I see… pure motives indeed, but still foolish. You know not what you are giving up my child."

"I would give up everything for Edward, and he me."

"That my child is what frightens me."

"He's asked me to marry him you know."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I'm not ready for such a commitment."

"But you said you would give up anything…."

"In my world marriage isn't something that lasts."

"What are you afraid of?"

"My parents were madly in love, high school sweethearts and then they got married and they fell apart. My mum split from my dad when I was still a baby. I don't want that for Edward and I. Marriage is just another label that people have to live up to, it doesn't define who you are."

"So you don't believe that you and Edward will last for ever?"

"No, I do. I can't imagine a life without him"

"For now."

"Ever. I shall never stop loving Edward. We belong together."

"Then what is stopping you from saying yes?"

"I thought you didn't want me to become a vampire, didn't you just tell me to leave Edward and never come back?"

"I also said that Edward was a dear friend and that his life was more meaningful with you in it." The old woman stood up and placed the cups in a pot of boiling water, "Cheer up child, we're just talking marriage not eternity."

"They are not mutually exclusive you know."

"I know." What was I afraid of? Why couldn't I say yes?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The hour had gotten quite late, I had been so caught up in my visit that I hadn't noticed the light fading from the sky, or the cool breeze that accompanied it. "I must be getting back. Charlie will be looking for me."

"Certainly you don't mean to travel by yourself at this time of night. The woods are no place for a woman on her own."

"You can talk."

"I will not hear of it. Edward and Carlisle would never forgive if anything were to happen to you. Besides, you should be taking it easy what with this Victoria girl around."

"You know of Victoria?"

"Carlisle filled me in, wanted to know if I'd seen her in my travels."

"I'm sure she's long gone. Edward would not have left me if he didn't think I was safe."

"He certainly does have his hands full with you." I smiled, a little embarrassed. Just then there was a tap at the door. The old woman answered it.

"There you are, I've been waiting for hours. I had to tell Charlie that you were staying at my place tonight." I couldn't tell if Alice was just cross or annoyed.

"How did you know where I was.. never mind." I should have known. "Thank you again Frieda, for everything."

"You're welcome Bella. Come again soon."

"I will." Alice held out a torch, for my benefit I was sure, and led me to her car waiting just on the outskirts of town

"Emmet drove you're car to our place. I thought Charlie would get suspicious if it was still in the school parking lot."

"Thanks. You won't tell Edward will you."

"Your secrets safe with me, as long as he doesn't read my mind of course."

"You're a true friend Alice. Thank you."

"Your welcome Bella, now lets get you home before Edward finds out. He'll be very cross with me if he does." Poor Alice, Edward always put her in charge of my safety when he was not around, I shouldn't be so inconsiderate of my consequences but sometimes I just feel so boxed in like I'm always being lost. A moment is all I ask, to be me, Bella Swan, human, oblivious to the world around her and in no danger at all. Will I ever be her again?

*****

Alice and I were sitting by the fire chatting about boys and school and going shopping next weekend. Alice thought it her endless chore to ensure I had something respectable to wear and with the Halloween party coming up it was as good an occasion as any to go shopping. "We're back." Emmet declared as he and Rosalie entered the large living area. He brought with him a bag containing some pasta and chicken wings. "I kind of enjoyed that. It's been so long since I've had to order food. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you."

"You do us a favour." Carlisle added as he entered, "It helps us keep up the pretense if we are seen partaking in common human rituals"

"You mean buying take away food?"

"I do indeed." Emmett handed it to her and Carlisle gave her a plate and cutlery to use.

"You have a healthy appetite Bella." I blushed, it was true that I was not one of these girls who watched her figure, but compared to the Cullen's I must have seemed like a glutton. "Don't be embarrassed that's a good thing."

"Indeed." Jasper added, "In my day a fine woman was one who had a bit of heft about her. For those who did not oft succumbed to illness and disease."

"Great."

"Come Jasper, Emmett. We have much to discuss and I believe the girls would like some alone time." Emmett smiled his wicked smile. Jasper just nodded.

"Rosalie wont you join us?" Alice Asked.

"I'm afraid I have plans." She apologized as she headed to her room.

"Another time perhaps." I invited, hoping to make nice.

"Perhaps." She responded then disappeared

"Don't mind her." Alice quipped, "She'll come around eventually." Alice opened the pasta and started spooning some onto the plate for me. She loved playing house, and I sometimes got the feeling that I was her favourite doll that she could dress up and manipulate. I'm so glad to finally have some civilized company."

"Hmm. Thank you I guess." I took the plate and started eating.

"I know." Alice sprang up overjoyed at her own thought, "Let's watch Romeo and Juliet. I just love that Leonardo Di Caprio. Jasper reminds me a little of him don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess he does."

"Fine then it's settled." Alice went over and opened a cupboard which exposed her vast video collection. She found the right disk and put it into the machine. The only thing missing was the popcorn as they settled back on the couch to watch.

****

"Shhh." Alice whispered to Edward as he entered. She was still watching the end of the movie when he walked in. I had fallen asleep and was curled up in a ball at the end of the couch with a blanket placed lovingly over me to keep me warm. Edward smiled, blissfully unaware of my little escapade. "Happy travels brother?"

"The prey was a little thin. This modern generation has a lot to answer for. The time will come when there is no prey left at all."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Edward tried to read her mind, but all he saw were some very steamy images involving Alice, Leonardo Di Caprio and a beach in Venice. Alice grinned, she too knew what he had seen and relished in his embarrassment. "Serves you right entering a girls head without asking. Don't you trust me brother?"

"Trust is not the problem." He concurred as he leant down to pick me up.

"Leave her, the fire is warm and she is sound asleep. It will do no harm to let her lay here tonight." Suddenly they were interrupted by Carlisle,

"Oh good your back."

"Why. What's wrong?"

"Shall we talk in my study?" He gestured towards where I slept. Edward looked again at Alice, who shrugged an admittance that she had seen nothing.

****

Emmet and Jasper were already there, looking over some old charts. Pinpointed on them were several unexplained disappearances that had occurred in the area within the last month or so. "Carlisle."

"Emmett and Jasper have been doing some digging and it seems that no less than eight people have disappeared without a trace in the local area within the last two months."

"Disappeared?" Edward asked confused.

"One of whom Emmett says he saw hanging around the local town this very night."

"For what purpose?"

"Spies." Jasper offered, "Sent to find Bella and report back anything they may learn."

"Report to whom?"

"Victoria." Edwards blood boiled

"With James and Laurent gone Victoria is no match for us alone, she must know that." Carlisle tried to console his son.

"We need to find them, now. Where did this man go?.." Emmett looked up at Edward not sure of what to say.

"No. I believe we should wait. We have no idea of how many of them there are, or what they are planning. If we grab them now we may not get them all or worse yet fall into their trap."

"Carlisle is right Edward." Jasper added in his smooth southern voice.

"And what, leave Bella out there as bait in the meantime. No. No way. I will not allow it."

"Son, I know your feelings but I urge you be calm and think about this clearly."

"I will not risk Bella's life like that."

"We risk it more by acting in haste."

Listen to him Edward." Emmett cared for Bella almost as much as Edward, "We need to gather more information." He stood a step closer, "I promise you brother. I will not let any harm come to Bella." Edward was outnumbered.

"What is your plan?"

"To track them down, follow them to however they report their information too. Find out just how many we are dealing with and then to lay our trap with misinformation."

"Why did we not sense them?"

"There are not immortal, they are simply deceived men."

"Then how will we know who they are?"

"They will be drawn to Bella, frequenting where she does, the school, the main town. We will soon learn who they are if we do the same and keep a keen eye."

"Bella must not know." Edward pleaded,

"She has a right.." Carlisle began,

"Carlisle please, trust me on this. She must not know until the time is right."

"All right." Carlisle said for them all.

"I'd hate to be there when he finds out." Emmett sniggered. Edward smiled, he too knew how angry I would be once I learned the truth.

*****

Edward spent the rest of the night in the chair by the fire, watching my every movement, trying to gleam my thoughts. I barely recalled my own thoughts. I was walking, no running through a forest, it was dark and I was being chased by something. I couldn't see what it was just that my body and soul knew that should it catch me I would not make it out of the woods alive. The harder I ran the darker it got until suddenly I couldn't see anything at all. My pace slowed and I felt a hand upon my shoulder, "No. EDWARD!" I screamed… and then I was awake. Edward held me in his arms, a hand brushing the hair from my face,

"I'm here Bella, it's just a dream." He whispered. I leaned in to grab him around his waist, to pull him close. I squeezed him tightly afraid to open my eyes and then, I was asleep. He lay me back down on the couch, covered me with my blanket and took his place again in the chair, bringing it closer so as to caress my forehead while I slept. I did not wake again till morning.

"Good morning sleepy head." Emmett teased as he walked out to find me only just waking. My hair a mess.

"We can't all be as handsome as you. Tell me how long did it take you to do your hair this morning?" I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw a smile form on Rosalie's cheek.

"You'll keep." He threatened.

"Alice put some things in the bathroom for you if you'd like to wash up." Edward offered.

"Thanks." I said wrapping the soft blanket around me and heading upstairs.

*****

"Does she always scream like that in her sleep?" Emmett asked as he and Edward made pancakes for my breakfast. "More and more lately. She won't tell me what she dreams about though."

"I'll give you one guess."

"And what do you suggest I do about it?"

"Distract her, fill her mind with sunshine and flowers." Emmet whisked the batter as he spoke, "Edward, Edward oh Edward. Yes Bella, Oh Edward hold me."

"Shut up Emmett." Alice who had just entered flicked batter in his face. Emmett went one better and flicked a whole handful at her. Edward scooped some up and threw it back at Emmett. Alice laughed, Emmett went to throw the entire bowl over Alice but Edward was too fast. He grabbed the bowl and poured the batter all over Emmett.

"Nice." Esme came in to see what all the fuss was and started laughing. I was right behind her.

"I take it there won't be any pancakes for breakfast then." I joked, glad someone had bested Emmett.

"Come on Bella, we'll go get something to eat from the diner before school." Edward grabbed his coat, wiped off the pancake batter from his cheek and ushered me to the front door.

"Clean this up. Now!" I heard Esme scold them and then Alice and Emmett bickering as to who would get the mop.

"I hope I didn't disturb anybody last night?"

"Not at all. I quite like having you over. So does Alice."

"I didn't scream out did I? I remember having this dream. I was lost in the forest I ran deeper and deeper. I was looking for you but you weren't there…"

"It was just a dream Bella."

"Oh god I did didn't I?" I threw my hands over my face, embarrassed. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"It could have been worse."

"I don't see how."

"Well at least it wasn't Jacobs name you were shouting. That would have taken some explaining." Edward smiled. "Emmett thinks I need to distract you."

"You spoke to Emmett about me?"

"Rather he spoke to me. His concerned about you."

"Great," Edward pulled into the diner and escorted me inside, we chose a seat at the back of the diner, Edward sat facing away from the wall so he could keep an eye on the whole room. He was very jumpy this morning, and the fact that he hadn't even mentioned what was making him so jumpy made me even more nervous. What could be so bad that he couldn't tell me about it?

"Hey Bells I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" The waitress asked.

"Not much just school."

"Well what can I do for you today?"

"What have you got?"

"Breakfast special is strawberry pancakes with hot maple syrup." Edward laughed, the waiter MaryAnn looked at him like he was having a joke on her behalf. I shot him a look that said 'stop it' "Thank you it sounds lovely." I told her and handed her the menu.

"And for you.."

"Nothing, thank you. I already ate."

"Very well." As the waiter left Edward went back to scanning the room. I knew almost everybody there, there were only a handful of strangers I could recall. There was this one guy though, sitting in the corner, baseball cap pulled down over his face, sipping on a cup of coffee. He seemed oddly familiar like I'd met him before but I couldn't tell from where. I must have been staring at him because Edwards face was frozen in concentration, trying to read his thoughts.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing, you've been on edge all morning. What is it?"

"No I literally mean nothing, I can't get anything from him. He's blocking me."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him around here before. There's something about him though.."

"I know what you mean. I think I've met him before."

"Where?" Edward asked intrigued.

"I can't remember."

"Okay, here are your pancakes Bella now is there anything else I can get for you."

"No thank you." I said a little short, upset at having our conversation interrupted.

"Thank you" Edward echoed, smoothing things over for me. I hated the way every woman seemed to swoon over his every word. As if my inhibitions and hang ups weren't enough to deal with.

"Bella" he looked at me taking my hand in his, "It might be very important. Try to think where you saw this man." I closed my eyes and thought very hard, "I'm sorry I can't."

"That's okay."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Not."

"Damn it Edward."

"Not yet. But soon, I promise." Edward encouraged me to eat my pancakes, I took a bite, they were good. Very good. He sat there watching me eat bite after bite until I could eat no more. As I wiped my mouth with my napkin I noticed that the man with the baseball cap had disappeared. I looked out the window into the car park. I couldn't find him at first, but then, in the shadows, I saw him being dragged into the woods by… no, what the hell was going on? Why was Emmett kidnapping that man?

"Edward?" I turned to ask but he was already at the bar paying for my meal.

"Come on." He said, ushering me out of the door, oblivious to what I had seen, "We're going to be late." I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now. Edward and I continued on in his car. As I looked out my window I searched my mind for the mans face. Where had I seen him before?

"Market."

"What?"

"I remember now, I bumped into him at the market last Sunday. I was getting the groceries. He asked me if I knew somewhere good to eat and I told him about the diner…"

"What else did you tell him." Edward seemed concerned, who was this man?"

"I don't know. We talked about the weather in forks, how he worked for a trucking company and was just passing through."

Bella listen to me. It's not safe for you to be talking to strangers at the moment. Least of all strangers who are interested in you."

"What are you saying? What's happening?"

"Emmett and Jasper have heard whispers, people have been asking questions about you in town."

"What kind of questions?"

"You're routines, your friends, family, you're… vulnerabilities."

"Who are they?"

"We think they are working for Victoria, that they've been bewitched by her."

"And they want me?"

"We're not sure. Emmet noticed one following you the other night, and now today…"

"I saw Emmett at the diner. What is he going to do to him?"

"Whatever it takes to get some information."

"Just tell me one thing Edward. Am I safe… really?"

"I wouldn't have kept you in the dark if I didn't think you were."

"And my father?"

"Jacob's watching him."

"I want you to find her Edward."

"I will."

"Find her and end this. Whatever it takes"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carlisle was waiting for Emmett. They placed their prisoner in a small room without any windows. Jasper took control of the conversation, the thought of knowing what they had to do sickened Carlisle's stomach but Emmett had his youthful zeal and Jasper had much practice in such encounters, questioning enemy soldiers when he was but a human…..

…. "What are you saying Edward?" He knew better than to ask that of me.

"I want you to go away. Just for a few weeks until we get this all sorted."

"No, no way. I'm staying right here with you."

"Bella you've seen for yourself these people can be anyone, anywhere. I can't keep you safe not like this."

"You've found four of them. How many more could there be?"

"Bella you're not listening to me. They know too much about you already. I need to hide you, somewhere they'd never look for you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. You promised you'd never leave me."

"Some promises you just can't keep no matter how hard you try."

"Damn it Edward. Stop treating me like a child. I'm eighteen I can look after myself."

"You are going away and that's final. I'll have Alice pack some of your things for you…"

"No!"

"Bella please."

"I said no Edward and that's final."

"Bella please, listen to me."

"No you listen to me. I'm not your kid sister and I'm not your daughter or your wife. You can't order me around. I have a mind of my own and I won't be dictated to."

"Now you listen to me. I care about you too much to sit back and watch you die, I'd rather you hated me for the rest of your life than to know that I had failed you. This is the only way I know to protect you. Now stop being so stubborn and get in the car. You're going and that's final." Reluctantly I got in the passenger side of Edwards car, but before he could get into the drivers seat I had locked the doors, slid into the drivers seat and was speeding off down the driveway.

"Damn it."

"Edward, leave her." Alice insisted, holding him back by the arm.

"Stay out of this." Edward warned her.

"I will not. Bella is quite right Edward. You need to give her a little credit. She's a strong woman and you are being very dictatorial. I don't blame Bella one bit for acting out like that."

"She doesn't understand the danger she is in…"

"Doesn't she… or is it your fear of not being in control that has you worried?"

"You're out of line Alice."

"Am I?"

"Give me your keys." Edward insisted.

"No."

"Give them to me."

"Let her calm down, when she's ready I'll sense it. Then you can go talk to her." Reluctantly Edward backed down,

"Keep an eye on her will you. I don't want anything sneaking up on us."

"I always do." Edward went inside to calm down. He sat at his piano and played the Bella's song over and over again. Alice was about to ask him to play something else when her visions struck. Edward stopped playing mid note, he stared at Alice, seeing her vision in real time. When it was over he slammed his fist into the piano, breaking several keys. "Edward, I'm so sorry." Alice looked terrible, even paler than usual.

"Carlisle." Edward called out in a rage.

"Go. I'll bring him." With that Edward was gone.

*****

Bella was crying, her heart threatening to stop the sadness that had enveloped her once before was threatening to take over once again. How could Edward send her way like that? It didn't matter, she wasn't going to let him send her anywhere. But how could he be so careless. Is this how it was always going to be? Send away the helpless liability? Bella was crying heavily as she navigated the steep hills and narrow roads. Edward's car was much faster and lighter than hers and she had to be careful to compensate for the difference. She didn't know where she was heading, just that the speed and distance felt good. She'd turn back when she was ready.

There was a storm raging outside, Bella found the windscreen wipers and turned them on. Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned the radio on. It was tuned to the classical station, Claire de Lune was playing.. "Great" Bella tried to change the station. While she was searching through the channels she did notice the passenger car coming the other way, as she veered onto the wrong side of the road Bella looked up and realized her mistake. She turned the wheel a little too far.. and missed the other car by half an inch. Her heart was racing, maybe it was time to turn around and go back home. "No." she told herself, hold your ground. You can't go running back to him now. Her cell phone rang, Edwards number was displayed… she let it ring. It rang twice more and then stopped. Was that all, was that as hard as he was going to try? The silver Volvo pulled itself up and over the next hill, the roads were wet and it wasn't easy. As she crossed the apex, she looked down upon the steep decent. There was debris all over the road. Bella tried to brake to slow the car down but it didn't work. The car slid down the hill like a toboggan down a slope. She held the wheel tight and braced herself for the impact. Half way down the hill Edwards Volvo hit a tree that had fallen over the road and spun around several times before coming to rest, wedge in against anther tree further down. The drivers' side door was pinned in. Her head hurt and as Bella moved to unbuckle her seat belt she noticed two things; the first was that she was almost certain that she had broken her arm and left wrist, the second was that her seatbelt was stuck. "Great" as she reached for the phone to call Edward, Bella's sight became fixated on the large supply truck which had just appeared over the hill, and was coming straight for her. She fought through the pain to free herself from the wreck. The truck drew closer and closer, Bella realized there was no time. She stopped fighting and prepared herself for the inevitable. If she was going to die, she would die honorably.

*****

Edward had never ran so hard in all his life. The trees swayed as he swished past them. He had recognized the bend in Alice's vision and knew exactly where Bella would be. Every second was agonizing, his lungs burned. He dug deep within himself to find that extra bit of speed necessary to make it to her in time. As he made it to the top of a nearby hill, he could see his silver Volvo lying at the bottom of the decent. Bella was trapped in the passenger seat. The airbag had gone off in the accident, blood poured from her head wound. Her heart was pounding, working way too fast, and her breaths were labored and random. Bella was in distress. Edward looked sideways and saw the truck quickly approaching. He would never make it in time. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He felt the wind on his skin as he listened carefully for the truck. 'collision'. Edward had made it just in time to push the front of the truck sideways, causing it to miss the Volvo by only a matter of millimeters. The truck came to a stop nearby wedge against a tree. The driver, as far as Edward could ascertain, was unconscious but uninjured.

"Bella" he called, making his way to the passenger side of the vehicle and climbing through. Bella looked up at him, but her vision was blurry and she was loosing consciousness. Edward put pressure on her head wound and held another hand to her heart. He was loosing her. "Hold on Bella, please hold on." Edward kissed her forehead, "Carlisle" he screamed, knowing he was far from them. "Stay with me Bella. Carlisle" he screamed again, "God damn it Carlisle where are you?"

"I'm here son." Carlisle placed a hand on Edwards shoulder. Carlisle had raced to the scene much like Edward. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were close behind in the jeep. "Don't move her."

"Listen, her heart and lungs."

"I think she has a collapsed lung." Carlisle looked through his kit. "This might hurt a little." He apologized before checking her over from head to toe. "Pass me your jumper. Make it into a doughnut for me." Carlisle motioned the action, "Place it around her neck." Bella let out a moan as Carlisle repositioned her. For a second she stopped breathing,

"Bella." Edward screamed, Carlisle gave her a shot of adrenalin and her heart started beating again.

"We have to get her to a hospital. NOW!"

"Ambulance is on it's way." Alice informed them as she came to help.

"I don't think there are any spinal injuries."

"You don't think?"

"Without any accurate means to tell I can only guess, but it's her lungs that bother me." Edward stared Carlisle down, he felt so helpless. "Emmett, Jasper, I need you to help me lift her out of the car. Keep her as still as you can. Alice, the blanket from the jeep, go place it on the ground for me."

"What about me?"

"Keep her neck still. Just in case." The three of them lifted Bella out of the car and onto the ground. She dozed in and out of consciousness, but never aware enough to know what was happening. As they lifted her out Carlisle noticed the gash in her abdomen, blood once tunicae by her humped over body now flowed freely from the wound.

"Put pressure on the wound." He told Emmett.

"Look away." Carlisle told Edward as he pulled out a scalpel. Edward refused at first, but decided to take his advice. As the blade pierced Bella's lung Alice too turned away. Carlisle placed a small tube in the wound and Bella's lung started to inflate properly again, she gasped for air, Edward stroked her head to comfort her.

"Where's that ambulance?" Edward cried.

"It's on its way." Alice comforted him.

"She's not out of the woods yet but she'll be okay." Edward said nothing, he just stared at Bella. He couldn't believe he was going through this again, not after Phoenix. It was almost too much to bare. Carlisle immobilized her arm and wrist, placed a pressure bandage on her wound and monitored her breathing and heart rate. Emmett went to check on the other driver,

"He'll be fine." He assured them, "just a few scratches."

"This is my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for this, it was an accident."

"She wouldn't have been driving if it wasn't for me."

"Edward no." Alice implored him to listen, "No one caused this, it was just fate."

"Instead of protecting her I just place her in more harm…"

"Bella's a strong girl Edward, she'll be all right."

"Until the next time." The ambulance was heard coming over the hill. Carlisle went to meet them. Edward didn't leave Bella's side.

*****

Charlie had come with the ambulance, he's almost fainted when he realized it was Bella that was injured, and when he saw the horrific sight of a makeshift tube in her lung, splinted arms and a gushing wound on her abdomen he stopped being a policeman and became a father. "What have you done" He screamed at Edward, Edward ignored him which only made matters worse. "Answer me god damn it."

"Edward had nothing to do with this." Carlisle tried to console him but he wouldn't listen.

"Bella honey, Bella it's dad."

"Dad.." she whispered unaware of her surroundings, "I don't want to have fish tonight okay."

"Shh.. don't worry about that now. Save your strength." Charlie looked at the Volvo, it was totaled. "What the hell happened here?"

Jasper had to get up and walk away, Alice followed him. Charlie and Edwards pain was so strong it was threatening to overwhelm him.

"It looks worse than it is…"

"What are you doing here Carlisle? How did you get here so fast?"

"Bella was on the phone to Alice when it happened she heard the whole thing."

"But why? Where's her truck?" Charlie looked to Edward for the answer, Edward sat motionless, Emmett answered for him.

"Bella's truck was running a little rough, I said I'd take a look at it for her but she said she had somewhere to be so Edward let her borrow his car."

"What were you thinking, that thing is a speed trap. Bella isn't use to that kind of power."

"He meant no harm." Carlisle added again, trying to console Charlie, "Let's get Bella to hospital. We can argue about this later." The ambulance officers brought out the stretcher. Emmett and Edward helped lift Bella on and then the paramedics placed her in the ambulance. Edward went to ride with her,

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked,

"With Bella."

"I think you've done quite enough." Charlie threw his keys to the deputy. Edward began to loose himself, his rage was escalating, his body tensed, Carlisle recognized the change and grabbed his hand, "Easy" he whispered to his son. "Calm down" a deep growl started to rise in Edwards throat. Emmett stepped closer, Jasper moved behind Charlie, just incase he needed to be thrown out of the way. "Edward please." Carlisle insisted.

"Common buddy." Emmett said, placing a very firm hand on Edwards shoulder, Carlisle placing his on the other as they motioned him away. "I'll drive you."

"Alice." Carlisle added,

"I'm on it." Alice grabbed Carlisle's belongings, making sure nothing was left behind for anyone to find. Carlisle rode with Bella and Charlie. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed in the jeep, a second ambulance followed behind with the truck driver inside. The deputy stayed behind at the site to take his notes and assess the scene. Things did not look good.

*****

Something close to evil was taking hold of Edward, he was not himself. The pain and guilt was consuming him, changing him, but into what nobody knew for sure. Edward was disappearing before their eyes, and there was nothing they could do about it. Edward grew colder and colder as the followed slowly in Emmett's jeep. Alice was trying to get a glimpse of the future, some sign that Bella was going to be all right. "Anything?" Jasper asked,

"Nothing. I can't see anything." Jasper held her close. Alice was hurting just as much as Edward. She would never forgive herself for telling Edward not to follow her. 'if only he'd been there sooner. Edward shifted uneasily in his seat. 'Damn it' Alice thought to herself, she forgot that Edward could hear her thoughts. Obviously he felt the same way and he wasn't going to let her off the hook any time soon.

"Maybe you're too close?" Emmett suggested, as he drove. "Bella's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Stop the car." Edward insisted, not specifically talking to anyone.

"What?" Emmett asked confused,

"Stop the car NOW!" Edward demanded, the growl rising from his throat again.

"Think about what you're doing Edward." Alice didn't know what her brother was thinking, but she was scared that he was loosing his mind, that he may do something drastic. Edward opened the car door and went to jump out. Emmett slammed on the brakes.

"Not cool man."

"Edward please." Alice pleaded, grabbing his wrist. Edward gabbed her hand and twisted it till she loosened her grip, then, still holding her hand he spun her around till she was facing him, her hand twisted in his grasp, there eyes locked on each other.

"Edward." Emmett warned, Jasper moved into position.

"Edward please. Don't do this." Alice pleaded again, but Edward had lost all sense of right and wrong, he was running on pure emotion, on grief. He was capable of anything. Edward's growl grew louder, stronger, he pulled Alice closer to him, her neck exposed.

"Edward." Emmett warned again, preparing to choose between his brother and sister.

"Bella needs you Edward. We understand you're hurting but we are hurting too. Release Alice and lets talk about this." Edward shifted his gaze from Alice to Jasper, he said nothing.

'You're right, It's all my fault. I'm sorry Edward, you'll never know how sorry I truly am. Take my life if it will help but I know you too well Edward. You'll never forgive yourself' Alice thought, knowing Edward would hear her. Edward growled again. He picked Alice up off the ground, her legs dangling in the air, and threw her across the forest. Alice crashed into a tree and then fell to the forest floor. She moaned in shock and pain, winded and sore but not damaged. Jasper roared and went to defend his love. "Jasper NO!" She called out. Edward turned away and went to run through the forest. Emmett assessed that Alice was okay, Jasper was now by her side helping her up, and prepared to follow his brother.

"That was not cool at all." Emmett scolded him, Edward just ignored him as he walked passed and into the woods.

"Great what now?" Emmett looked at Alice.

"Just give him a minute." The three of them stared into the forest where Edward had disappeared. Edward walked to the first clearing, he looked around he grabbed the closest tree, ripped it out of its foundations and threw it almost a hundred meters across the clearing. This was repeated several times till there were barely any trees still standing. He fell to his knees, hanging his head and holding it in his hands and screamed. The blood curdling roar that came out was so loud, so powerful that it rattled the entire mountain. The pain behind it was unmistakable.

Emmett looked at Alice and Jasper, the pain they felt from not knowing how to help their brother was immense. He was in so much agony, they didn't know if he would ever recover. After twenty minutes of listening to him cry out, Emmett decided to go to his side. He approached slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, Edward was still crouched down in an almost fetal like position, he held it there until they were disturbed by the presence of another. Edward had not noticed her, but Emmett was not surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There in the clearing stood Esme. She approached her two sons, patted Emmett on the back and than knelt down and embraced her son tightly. He placed his hands around her and held on tightly. Emmett took a step back. Esme continued her embrace, rubbing his back in a soothing motion she whispered in his ear, "Shh, shhh. There's no need for this my dear. Everything will be all right." Edward seemed to calm a little, but only slightly. Esme knew the pain of loosing the one you loved, the pain of loosing her child had never left her. If it hadn't been for Carlisle and Edward she never would have made it through those years. Human or not emotions and reactions defined who they were and with great love comes great pain. It was common law that vampires couldn't cry, but as he raised his head a single tear was evident in his left eye. Esme wiped it away. "Now I need you to stand up." She grabbed his shoulders, Emmett stepped forward to assist if needed, that and he was afraid he may loose it again and do to Esme what he had done to Alice. Edward slowly stood up, still holding Esme tightly.

"Good." Esme motioned for Emmett to stand back. "Now I need you to take a deep breath and try to free your mind. Images of Bella started to flash through his memory again,

"I can't" he muttered,

"I know it's difficult son but you have to try." Edward squeezed his eyes shut for several seconds then slowly opened them again,

"Good." Esme stroked the back of his head, "Now I need you to be focused. I need you to stay calm. You're stronger than this Edward I know you are." She kissed him on the forehead and stroked his cheek, "I don't want to loose you." Edward met her gaze, remorseful for the pain he had caused her.  
>"I don't know if I am." He finally responded.<p>

"Then let us help you." Emmett insisted, "We're not your enemy Edward. We're family, let us help you." Edward didn't look at Emmett, but he did respond,

"I don't know how." His voice was croaky, "This…. Feeling is so strong."

"You've been through a lot lately Edward, we all understand what a toll this has been on you. You've always felt things very deeply… but you need to trust us, to trust that we can help make this better because if you try to do this on your own you will never win."

"But Bella…"

"Is alive, for now, she is at the hospital by now where Carlisle is doing everything he can to keep her that way." Esme interrupted, "Let's focus on that for now. Bella is alive. Let's not mourn her until the time is appropriate."

Edward shook his head as he tried to gain control of the emotions that raged within him.

"Trust in Carlisle Edward." Emmett added, "He's never failed us yet."

"I need to see her."

"I don't know…" Esme knew the battle hadn't been won yet.

"I need to know how she is."

"I'll take you." Emmett looked at Esme, she didn't like it but maybe seeing Bella alive and breathing would be enough to pull him through.

"We will both take you."

"Thank you Esme, for everything." Esme took his hand and they walked back through the forest towards the jeep.

*****

"There he is" Alice chirped as she saw him, "I think it will be okay." She told Jasper. Jasper wasn't so sure, he moved in front of Alice to prevent a repeat of Edwards assault. "It's okay Jasper, Esme has spoken to him." Jasper didn't move.

"Alice, Jasper." Esme acknowledged them, Esme looked at the tear in Alice's shirt. It wasn't like her to be so sloppy. Jaspers stance was enough to tell her that something very wrong had gone on here, and it didn't take a genius to know who had assaulted her. Esme looked at Edward and then back to Alice "Are you okay my dear?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Alice shrugged it off.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I don't know what came over me." Edward apologized, too remorseful to meet her gaze. Jasper growled obviously not convinced.

"I'll tell you later." Emmett whispered to Esme. She nodded, best not to bring it up now anyway, more important matters to attend to. Then Emmett turned to Alice, "Man you should see it up there Al, it looks like a tornado had ripped through the area. There's not a tree standing."

"Hurricane Edward." She gave Edward a reaffirming smile, "I can see the paper now. Unexplained phenomenon hits Forks National Forest." Alice and Edward had always been very close, it was a comfort to Edward to know that Alice seemed to have forgiven him already. Esme noticed his shoulders drop, a positive sign.

*****

Back at the hospital Bella was still in emergency surgery. Charlie was in the waiting room, his knuckles were white as he hung onto the coffee cup so tightly. Nurses rushed passed on a frequent basis but none of them looked up long enough for him to gauge how things were going. He was going out of his mind. He never could handle just sitting still and waiting, but there was nothing for him to do. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in the tiny waiting room. "Nurse, please." He grabbed one of the nurses as they walked past, "Bella Swan… how is she?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Swan, Bella Swan MVA…"

"Dr Carlisle is still working on her."

"Yes I know that but how is she?"  
>"All I know is that there has been some complications"<p>

"Complications, what sort of complications?"

"Please sir I have to go. I'll go and get one of the nurses to give you some more information."

"Yes. I'm sorry, thank you."

*****

When Charlie saw Edward his anger raged. Blocking his entrance to the waiting room, Charlie stood his ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Please Charlie, how's Bella?" Edward asked remorsefully.

"You have a hell of a nerve asking me that."

"Believe me, I never meant for anything to happen."

"I've heard that one too many times from you." Emmett and Esme came to stand by his side, Alice and Jasper weren't far behind.

"Charlie please…" Edward pleaded, but he knew Charlie had never forgiven him for what had happened in phoenix, not even after two years. Esme took a step forward,

"Chief Swan. I understand you're hurting right now and you want someone to blame, but Edward is too. Please, just let us sit here with you, we'll stay out of your way and when Bella is safe we will go." Esme tried to reason with him.

"No. I won't you out of here now."

"Charlie, I appeal to your better nature. Please, let's not argue about this here. Edward is in just as much pain as you right now, look at him. You are a good judge of character and a kind man…" Charlie took a look at Edward, the smug boy he knew was gone replaced by an obviously distraught young man. He looked at Alice and Jasper behind him, they too looked like they had been through hell. Charlie didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Thank you Chief Swan. We won't say a word. I promise." Edward sat in a corner keeping to himself, he tried to read the thoughts of those around him, of the nurses in the theatre, Carlisle's mind. Carlisle was uncertain, and Edward could recall the conversation Charlie had had with the nurse about complications. I took everything he had to keep his anger locked inwards. Esme sat closest, her hand on his shoulder. Alice and Jasper sat in a chair opposite Charlie and Emmett leaned against the back wall. Charlie stared at Edward, Edward just sat with a blank expression on his face, oblivious to Charlie. They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before another nurse came in. Charlie and Esme stood up to meet her, Edward didn't move,

"How is she?" Charlie asked

"Dr Cullen has gotten the bleeding under control. Her spleen was ruptured which is what was causing most of the problems and it had to be removed. He's set her arm and wrist and repaired her collapsed lung."

"But how is she?"

"She's in intensive care." Charlie started to feel faint, Esme held his hand for comfort, Charlie didn't complain, "She has a tube which is helping her breath for now. Her lungs are still very bruised along with a few of her ribs so she's in a bit of pain which we are given her morphine for."

"And this spleen… does she need a transplant or something?"

"No. the human body can manage quite well without a spleen."

"Can I see her." The nurse looked around considering Charlie's request. "I'm afraid she needs her rest at the moment. She won't be out of the anesthetic for at least another hour."

"I'd like to sit with her if that's ok."

"All right. But only one at a time." Charlie pulled away from Esme. He looked at Edward and then back to Esme.

"Thank you for your company, but we made a deal."

"And we will honor it." Esme looked at Edward,

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Edward, please. Let's go home and get some rest. Bella won't be up for visitors for a few hours yet. We can come back later."

"I can't leave her, not now." Emmett prepared himself for intervention.

"If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near Bella you are very mistaken. I don't want you within a hundred feet of her and that's final."

"You can't order me away like that. Bella is eighteen she can decide for herself…"

"Edward." Esme scolded him, he shot her a look, like she was being disloyal.

"I am her father and I will do what is best for her." Edward started to tense up, a faint growl rumbled from within.

"Edward." It was Carlisle, he stood in the doorway, blocking any outside passers by from seeing what was happening, "Leave us." He demanded.

"No."

"Edward. My office, NOW!" Edward was furious, but permitted Emmett to escort him to Carlisle's office.

"May I stay?" Alice asked,

"If you like, but I don't want you're brother anywhere near her."

"We understand Chief Swan. Edward just gets this way when his scared. When he calms down he'll understand that you are only doing what you think is right."

"Yeah right."

"His a good man Chief Swan."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Mr Swan." The nurse motioned for him to follow her, and then he was gone. Esme turned to Alice.

"What happened?"

"Bella and Edward had a fight, he ordered her out of town to safety, she refused to go. She took Edwards car and sped off, just acting out. I encouraged Edward to give her time to calm down, I never saw the accident until it was too late…."

"It's not your fault Alice."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Esme rubbed her shoulder, then hesitated where her shirt was torn, Alice noticed her hesitation, "It's nothing."

"Alice." Jasper cautioned her not to lie.

"Jasper. It's nothing really."

"Alice tell me." Esme insisted, but Alice said nothing.

"Edward was inconsolable, he grabbed Alice lifted her off the ground and threw her across the way into a tree…"

"He did what." Esme was furious,

"He wasn't himself. Please don't make anything of it. It's forgiven."

"Are we going to be able to control him?"

"Things will work out, I know they will." Alice reassured them, "Once he sees Bella…"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea right now." Jasper added,

"Please, If you can't trust him, trust me."

"All right." Esme smiled at her, "I need to speak to Carlisle. Will you be okay here."

"I will stay with her." Jasper insisted.

"I'll let you know if anything changes."

*****

"Son, I understand your attachment to Bella. I do. I have also seen enough trauma and tragedy in my life to understand grief."

"But Bella isn't dead."

"I doesn't matter. Grief can manifest itself in many ways." He sat on the desk opposite Edward, "For us, it's a little more intense, our moods change so infrequently that our emotions, our feelings are magnified in a way beyond what most people would experience."

"What do I do? I can't stand feeling this way… I want to lash out at someone, anyone just to make it go away."

"You need to keep control."

"I know… but it is so.. difficult." The pencil Edward had been playing with snapped in his hand.

"I wish I could help, I really do but it is something that you need to work through on your own."

"I don't know if I can."

"I know you son. You have the strength, you just need to have a little faith."

"I fear my faith is waning…"

"Then take mine son." Carlisle stood up, shifting to doctor mode, "because Bella is going to need you. Think about how she will feel if she wakes up and you're not there."

"Charlie won't let me near her."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Carlisle smiled. Give him some hope, some purpose, channel his anger to constructive problem solving. "After all, he has to sleep at some time."

"Will she be okay? I read your mind.."

"I won't lie to you. It was touch and go for a while but Bella's a tough girl and she put up quite a fight. Her bones will mend in time, but her emotional state, especially after such a trauma, is going to depend greatly on her friends and family. They need to be a positive influence for her, encourage her to see past what has happened, to look to the future and not to dwell in the past." Edward stood up, having enough of this conversation, as he opened the door Esme was preparing to knock. He pushed past her and walked down the corridor.

"Please Edward, promise me you'll stay clear of Chief Swan." Esme looked at Carlisle. Obviously things had not gone so well.

"I'm afraid Carlisle." Esme walked in, Carlisle greeted her, pulling her close for comfort.

"I know." Carlisle was worried too. He'd do anything for Edward, but if he pushed his luck too far then it may be out of his control.

"I think we're loosing him."

"Edward is strong, he'll find his way back."

"I hope so."

*****

Edward went straight toward Bella's room. But upon seeing Alice and Jasper, keeping guard just outside the room, Edward decided to find somewhere more private. Heading out of the nearest exit Edward climbed the fire escape to the roof. Sitting there, watching the world go by Edward listened until he could hear Bella's heartbeat, hear Charlie's thoughts. Her heart was weak. He could hear the machines pumping oxygen into her lungs, and the beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. He hung his head low, trying to remember what Carlisle had said. "She needs you Edward, don't turn your back on her now."

****

Carlisle was doing his half an hour obs on Bella. As he took her pulse and made notes in her chart Charlie shifted in his seat.

"Well?" He finally asked, trying to remain patient but desperate for answers.

"She's doing well Charlie. Honest." Carlisle put the file back and focused entirely on Charlie. "She's breathing on her own more, her blood tests show no signs of infection. We'll be ble to take her off the monitors soon."

"So she's ok? Then why isn't she waking up?"

"Charlie. Bella's doing well but she still has a long way to go. She may wake up today, tomorrow or a week for now. Healing takes time…"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"That's perfectly all right."

"Listen I never thanked you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there…"

"Bella is a wonderful person, we feel very blessed to have her in our life."

"I hope you understand that I mean no disrespect to you or your family… it's just that…"

"You are doing what a father must. You feel that Edward has endangered your daughter, that you must protect her from him. If our situations were reversed I might do the same."

"I new you'd understand…"

"But Edward is a good man, and hopefully in time you'll come to recognise that in him."

"I doubt it." Carlisle just grinned.

"He's hurting too you know."

"Yeah." Charlie wasn't a stupid man, "I know."

"As father to father, I'm worried about him."

"Hmm." Charlie wasn't interested.

"He blames himself. I fear his melancholy may know no end."

"Maybe there's some truth to that. Seems every time they have a fight Bella ends in up in hospital."

"That's hardly Edwards fault."

"Like you said, it's a father's prerogative to save his daughter from any perceived threat…"

"Edward is not a threat." Bella's heart monitor started to race a little. Carlisle checked it out and decided it was just a glitch, "Have you ever thought about what Bella wants? She's a well adjusted girl. If she wanted to walk away no one would stop her. Maybe she stays with Edward for a reason."

"That may be true, but she's too young to be in such a heavy relationship like that. She needs to go out, experience the world more. If Edward is as understanding and responsible as you say he is then he should understand that."

"Would you at his age?"

"Exactly my point."

*****

Charlie and Carlisle continued to bicker. Bella's subconscious could hear their voices but she couldn't make out all the words. Images of Edward filled her mind. Her body felt restrained, she couldn't move or speak but there in the distance she saw Edward. Standing under an old oak tree. He was dressed in clothes from the early nineteen hundreds. He waved a hand in Bella's direction. She tried to call his name, but her voice was mute. Edward turned around and walked away. Bella wanted to chase after him, to call out but her legs would not move or her lips speak. There was nothing she could do. Edward was walking away, leaving her and there was nothing she could do to stop him…

*****

…Bella's heart monitor started to race again, this time it was no glitch. Carlisle ignored his conversation and went to investigate.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked standing up and moving closer to the bed.

"I'm not sure…" Her heat was beating too fast, and becoming erratic.

"Carlisle." Charlie was starting to panic.

"Get the crash cart ready." Carlisle told the nurse who responded when he pressed the call button.

"Crash cart. Hang on a second…"

"Please Charlie, give me a minute… Bella is in distress. The crash cart is just a precaution."

"Distress. Why?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle looked at her eyes, he noticed that they were flitting back and forth. "I think she's dreaming."  
>"Dreaming. People don't go into cardiac arrest because they're dreaming." Charlie was confused.<p>

"Bella's dreams are.. intense." Carlisle added. Charlie thought back to the months of screaming that Bella had endured after Edward's disappearance.

"What do we do?"

"Talk to her, reassure her."

"Can she hear me?"

"I believe she can."

"Ok… um…" Charlie didn't know what to say, "Bella, Bella it's dad."

"Good."

"Bella, I'm here, we're all here. You've been in an accident but you're fine…"

… Bella could now see her father, hiding on the other side of the tree. She waved to greet him, then saw the dagger in his hand. "NO!" she wanted to scream but it was too late. Charlie stabbed Edward from behind. Edward fell to the ground, bleeding. He reached out towards where Bella stood, then died…

… "She's crashing." Carlisle took the pillow from behind her head and lowered the bed, "Nurse."

"Chief Swan, we need you to stand back."

"What's going on?" Charlie ordered.

"Her heats failing…"

"But.." Charlie was interrupted by the sound of the hospital door being slammed open with force. There in the doorway was Edward. He didn't acknowledge anyone in the room. He looked at Bella, at the machines screaming out that she was in pain. He walked over to the bed and picked her up in his arms.

"Careful Edward." Carlisle insisted.

"Get him out of here." Charlie demanded but as he placed a hand on Edwards arm to pull him off of Bella Edward shrugged him off. Charlie momentarily lost his balance from the force of his push. Edward whispered in her ear,

"I'm here Bella, breath for me please, just breath." Nothing changed, "Please Bella. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Charlie went to try again, but Carlisle held him back. The monitor started to even out.

"It's working Edward." Carlisle told him. Edward continued.

"I know you can hear me Bella. I'm sorry. I promise I won't send you away. I'll find a way to keep you safe, here with me."

"Safe… What's going on?" Charlie looked to Carlisle. Carlisle said nothing. Edward whispered something in Latin. _'I am here, forever and always'_

"I love you Bella and I don't want to live without you. If you come back to me I promise I'll stop hassling you about the marriage."

"Marriage?" Charlie mimicked, confused.

"Please Bella give me a sign that you can hear me." The monitor beeped again. Edward started to hum her lullaby. As he did, the monitor started to settle down. Nobody noticed it but Bella's hand started to twitch and her fingers wound them around his. As her heart rate stabilized and the tension in the room relaxed. Edward gently laid her back down on the bed.

"It's ok now Edward. Let me look at her." Edward took a step back, but didn't release her hand. "She appears to be back to normal." Carlisle was relieved. He looked at Edward and then at Charlie…

"I think you need to explain a few things to me young man." Charlie put a hand on Edwards arm, "starting with why Bella is in danger and what's this about marriage." Charlie looked at Carlisle, who indicated that he knew nothing about it.

"Outside NOW!" Edward didn't move, his eyes fixed on Bella,

"No. I'm not leaving her."

"Edward." Carlisle warned again,

"It was not a request it was an order. I want you out of here now" Bella's monitor started to go off again. Edward stroked her cheek and held her hand tight.

"I'm not going anywhere." The machines settled again.

"Perhaps we could make a compromise?" Carlisle noticed the pattern. Charlie would not win this one. Charlie too noticed the eerie circumstance…

"Is someone going to explain to me what is happening here?"

"Bella can sense Edward in the room. That's a good sign. She'll be coming around soon." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"You." He said pointing at Edward, "Explain. NOW."

"I…"

"What are you trying to keep Bella safe from?" Edward looked at Carlisle, who cautioned him strongly not to talk. Edward didn't know what to say.

"She's been having these nightmares. They are so vivid that she has herself convinced that they are going to come true."

"Nightmares…?"

"Of someone approaching her in the woods. She cries out for help but no one comes…"

"But they're just dreams."

"To Bella they are very real."

"And the other…?"

"That is what we were fighting about before she left."

"Are you pressuring her to marry you, because if you are…"

"No, not at all Chief Swan. I asked Bella to be my wife, and she accepted. We were arguing because I want to wait a year or two until Bella has finished College but Bella wants to get married this summer…" Charlie was lost for words, "I told her I'd call the whole thing off if she didn't start being more reasonable about it all. That's when she took my car and drove off. I grabbed Emmett and we tried to follow her in his car, that's when we found her…" Charlie said nothing, he simply absorbed all the information… could he really be wrong about Edward?

"Dad…" Bella whispered, "Dad?"

"I'm here honey." Charlie went to her side, Edward smiled. Hearing her voice again was like watching the sun rise.

"I'll go and let the others know."

"Dad why did you kill Edward?" She was still a little groggy.

"I'm hear Bella, it was just a dream."

"But it felt so real… where am I?"

"In hospital. You had a car accident…" Charlie told her.

"Not the truck…" Bella asked concerned.

"No Bella." Edward smiled, "It was the Volvo."

"Oh that's good." She had a little grin glad her truck was all right, "I like my truck. I don't want a new one." and then closed her eyes, and she fell asleep.

"Let her rest." Carlisle instructed them as he returned. "I think you too have got a bit to talk about. I'll call you when she wakes. Charlie and Edward went to walk outside, as Edward opened the door Bella opened her eyes, "Wait don't go." She screamed. Edward moved back to her side, kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets back up over her,

"I'll be right outside I promise."

"Promise?"

"Sleep" he told her, and she was out like a light. They left her alone to rest. Charlie rubbed his arm. It was sore from where Edward had pushed him away, and a small bruise was starting to appear. Charlie had so many questions, ultimatums but he didn't know where to start. For now he was just content to have Bella back. He'd find his answers soon enough. He just sat in the chair, opposite Edward in the hallway. No one spoke. Eventually Charlie fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sometime during the night Jacob came by to check on Bella. Alice and Jasper had gone out hunting but Edward remained where they had left him in the chair by her door, pretending to be asleep. When he sensed Jacob approaching Edward sat up straighter, ready for a confrontation.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked him, not happy to see him.

"I came to see Bella… how is she?"

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Edward asked suspiciously. Jacob looked over to where Charlie was fast asleep.

"I thought I might have a better chance if I came at night."

"You were wrong." Edward stood up to block Jacob's entry to Bella's room.

"Hey. No need to be like that." Jacob got defensive.

"She needs to rest Wolf. Come back in a week or two."

"Bella would want to see me."

"She's asleep."

"I just want to see her. She's my friend too." The commotion stirred Charlie, he shifted in his chair.

"Leave now Wolf, before I throw you out." Jacob shifted his weight, ready to crash through Edward. Charlie woke up just in time to see Jacob take a swing at Edward, Edward swerved out of the way and Jacob connected with the door frame, leaving a nice dint in the panel work. Charlie was not impressed?

"Jacob. What on earth is going on here?"

"I want to see Bella."

"It's two o'clock in the morning Jacob. Come back in the morning."

"No! I want to see her now."

"Go home Jacob." Charlie stood beside Edward blocking the door. Jacob started to stare Edward down. Edward was very careful not to let his anger overcome him. Charlie was seeing a different side to Jacob, one he had never contemplated existed. When he didn't back down he placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is your last warning Jacob. Bella is asleep and she needs her rest. Go home and come back in the morning or I'll have you arrested for disturbing the peace."

"I never thought I'd see the day Charlie that you would side with a Cullen."

"Leave. NOW." Charlie demanded, shifting his belt. Jacob reassessed the situation, eyed Edward off and decided that Edward would keep. He would come back tomorrow. Charlie wouldn't stop him. As Jacob walked away Charlie took a look at the damage to the door.

"Are you all right?" He asked Edward,

"I'm fine Chief Swan. I just didn't want him to wake up Bella. She needs her rest."

"Thanks for that." Charlie mumbled, unhappy that he had to thank him. "But Jacob IS Bella's friend too. When he comes back in the morning I want you to let him see her."

"Of course Chief Swan." Edward was ever the polite and respecting choir boy.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding." Charlie shifted his weight again displaying his prowess and having diffused the situation. Edward smiled. Charlie sat back in the chair and picked up a magazine.

"Listen Charlie. I got a few hours sleep before. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll call you if anything changes." Charlie wanted to stay but he hated hospitals, and the chair wasn't doing his back any good either. Reluctantly Charlie agreed to the offer.

"Ok. But I'll be back in the morning, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Don't worry Chief Swan. I'll take care of her."

"I've heard that before." He reminded him, painfully, "and if you intend to marry my daughter then you'd better start calling me Charlie."

"Thank you … Charlie." Charlie grunted, picked up his coat and left. Edward snuck into Bella's room and leaned against the far wall. Standing there watching her sleep the horrors of the past day almost faded away, except for the sound of the heart monitor and oxygen mask working away in the background.

*****

In town Jacob walked the streets looking for a fight. He walked past the café which was now closed. Past the small town specialty shops and into the park land that lead to the forest. He hadn't been walking more than fifteen minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone. He walked deeper into the woods making sure that his shadow followed. He smelled the stink of sweat, heard it's pulse thumping in its skin. It wasn't afraid, far from it, in fact it was eager for the confrontation to begin. Jacob took two more steps into the clearing and then turned to face him. No one was there. He sniffed the air again, no he was still there, he was just hiding.

"Whose there?" Jacob called, to no avail. "Come on and face me you coward."

"Where's your little girl friend?" The mysterious voice called?

"What girlfriend?"

"Don't play games with me. I was sent to find her and I want her now."

"Find who?" Jacob tried to track where he was.

"The dark haired one. Lives with the copper." Jacob had his answer and he wasn't happy.

"What do you want with Bella?"

"Ah.. so that's her name, pretty little thing isn't she?" Jacob locked onto his scent, and in the pitch black light Jacob morphed on the fly, tearing through the tree that stood between him and his prey. The shadow tried to flee but was pinned under several tones of wet werewolf. "What are you?" The shadow screamed. Jacob didn't move. "Please, man. I'm just following orders. They told me to find the girl and bring her back to them…please." The shadow begged. Jacob bared his teeth and prepared to rip the mans throat clean out but as he leaned down to seal his fate he was blindsided and thrown half way across the clearing. He got back onto his paws and looked to face his attacker.

Emmet stood there, staring the wolf down. Alice and Jasper were pinning down the shadow, keeping an eye on Jacob. Jacob approached, angry.

"Sorry." Emmett apologized insincerely but stood his ground. Jacob came straight up to him, "But we need this one alive."

"Emmett." Alice scolded him, "We don't have time for games." Jacob morphed back to being human so he could talk,

"I am so tired of you Cullen's telling me what to do…"

"Jacob please. Listen to me." Alice pleaded, Emmet stood his ground staring at Jacob, Jasper held the human shadow. Jacob stared Emmett down, they were deadlocked. "This man has been sent to find Bella."

"I know that, that's why I was going to kill him."

"But we need to know who sent him."

"What does it matter? Why would you let him live?"

"His not the first one. We've found seven so far."

"Seven?"

"They've been asking questions in town. Somebody has hired them to find Bella and bring them back to her."

"Her…?"

"We think it's Victoria."

"Victoria… then why don't you just ask him where Victoria is?"

"We've tried. But they won't talk. They probably don't even know where she is."

"So why bother?"

"Because until we know more information we need to take every opportunity we can to learn more."

"Please Jacob." Jasper swapped with Emmett, "Let us take the prisoner back to our home. We have the facilities there to question him."

"This isn't over." Jacob threatened, silently agreeing,

"Understood." Jasper acknowledged. Emmett picked up the prisoner and took him straight home, the young man looked positively sick by the time he reached the Cullen property.

*****

"Good work Emmett." Carlisle greeted them on the front step. Jasper helped Emmet take him to the back room.

"We may have a problem." Alice told Carlisle,

"Jacob?" Carlisle could smell the wet dog on her,

"He seems quite angry. I don't know how much longer we can trust him."

"I share your distaste for the boy but until we have proof to the contrary we must continue to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"If you insist, but I wouldn't take my eyes off him if I was you."

"Consider me warned." Carlisle smiled. Alice had never hidden her distaste for the werewolf. Alice made a face that said she wasn't impressed.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, give Edward my support."

"Give him my best, I'll be along as soon as I can." Carlisle smiled at her then went inside to see to his prisoner.

"Alice wait." Esme called out as she went to go get her car.

"Esme…" Alice smiled.

"It's just a little something for Bella. I thought that since her real mother couldn't be here that I would bake her a few things. Help cheer her up."

"They look delicious."

"I hope so. They were my mothers favourite long ago."

"Bella's going to love them." Esme kissed her on the cheek and gave her the biscuits.

"Give her my love." Esme shouted, as Alice got into her car and drove off.

*****

Alice noticed that no one was in the hallway as she neared Bella's door. Opening it gently she stepped inside and saw that Bella was still resting. The door closed behind her. She got a start but realized instantly that it was just Edward, "Shh" he told her, then nodded to the biscuits in her hand,

"Esme baked them." Edward was impressed by Esme. She never met a more unselfish person in his life. "How is she?"

"No change." Edward continued to whisper,

"But no worse, that's a good thing."

"Any visions?"

"Not yet. But I ran into your friend." Edward looked at her, she explained, "The werewolf."

"His no friend of mine."

"I take it he was here then? Because he seemed quite upset with you when I saw him."

"He tried to see Bella."

"Oh."

"At two o'clock in the morning.."

"I see."

"What?"

"Nothing." She smirked.

"It's not like that."

"I didn't say anything." Alice knew her brother well, that some part of him no matter how small was jealous of Jacob. Bella began to stir. Edward moved straight to her side.

"Huh." She said still a little groggy.

"You're in hospital Bella. Do you remember?"

"There was a tree on the road."

"You crashed into it." Bella went to sit up, she felt the pull of her stitches and the ache of her arm.

"Call the nurse." He told Alice, "And ring Charlie." Edward kissed her on the forehead. "Try not to move. You've broken your left arm and wrist and they had to remove your spleen."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for almost thirty hours."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for being so clumsy." Edward made one of his annoying smirks,

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella. It is I that should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're right I do order you around too much."

"Did I say that?"

"Uh huh and I promise I will treat you like an adult from now on." Bella could hardly remember the argument, but she did recall feeling like he treated her like a child so she was happy to hear the words. Edward kissed her on the lips, grateful for her warm touch, Bella kissed him back.

"Good morning Bella" The nurse interrupted, Edward backed off a bit. Alice shot him a guilty look. The nurse checked her obs and confirmed that everything looked good.

"I called Charlie." Alice told him, "His on his way."

"What did you tell him?" Bella asked, worried by Edwards guilty expression.

"I told him we had a fight, about getting married."

"Oh.." Bella was upset, embarrassed, "What did you tell him?"

"That I wanted to wait till after college, but you didn't. You thought I was leading you on."

"How did he take it?"

"Remarkably well. He asked me to call him Charlie."

"Oh my god." Bella went to hide under the sheets.

"We'll it's better than telling him that a deranged vampire wants you dead because you murdered her boyfriend."

"I guess so."

"Oh. I nearly forgot." Alice remembered, "Esme baked you these." Handing her the biscuits.

"Esme baked." Bella took the biscuits and smelled them, "Wow they smell great."

"She'll be pleased." Then Alice took a step closer and took her hand, "Don't do that again ok. You had us all worried. Charlie was beside himself."

"Alice.." Edward warned her, but she ignored him. "Besides you know how much I'm looking forward to planning the wedding, and you wouldn't want me to be upset would you."

"No. Of course not."

"Good then. It's settled." Bella giggled, Alice always made her laugh. "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

"Why. Is there something wrong?" Bella looked for a mirror but couldn't see one. Edward laughed.

"No Bella don't be silly. I just though it might make you feel better."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Great." Alice jumped up and down on the spot before pulling a beautiful antique mirror from her handbag, jumping behind Bella and brushing her hair in long gentle strokes.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Bella. You haven't eaten in over thirty six hours."

"Well when you put it that way... surprise me." Edward left to find her something to eat while Alice continued to brush her hair.

*****

"Bella, sweetheart." Charlie greeted her as he walked in the door, it was apparent that he had dressed very quickly from his unkempt style.

"Dad, hey."

"How are you?"

"Good. I think. I don't remember much."

"Hi Chief Swan." Alice kept brushing her hair as she spoke.

"Alice. Good to see you."

"Would you like me to leave?" Charlie was grateful for Alice's help last time. She had helped with all those girly things that he was too embarrassed to talk about.

"No Alice please, continue. Besides you're like family"

"That's ok. I'm almost finished here." Alice popped off the bed and placed the brush on the bedside table.

"They smell nice." Charlie noticed the biscuits.

"Yeah. Esme baked them. Would you like one?"

"No. Thank you. That was nice of her"

"Yeah"

"I'll just go see how Edwards going with your breakfast." Alice left the room, leaving them to talk.

"So."

"So."

"You scared the hell out of me Bella. I thought I'd lost you this time."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Whatever possessed you to drive a fast car like that, in those conditions."

"I don't know dad, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Because of that boy."

"Dad. Don't call him that."

"Sorry, I know. He told me all about your fight Bella. Marriage really? You're too young."

"You sound like Edward."

"Well for once he's right."

"Dad." Bella warned him, "It's my life. I love Edward and he loves me."

"Yeah, well there's more to marriage than love."

"I know." The topic was a sore point of them for both of them. Charlie backed away.

"How's the truck?" Bella asked trying to change the topic, "Is there much damage?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Bella you weren't driving the truck. You were driving Edwards car." Fractured images flashed through Bella's mind. The rain, the road, the tree, the oncoming truck, Edward pulling her out of the car. "It's a write off. You were lucky to get out of it alive." Bella was speechless. "Bella?"

"Yeah dad I'm okay." Edward walked in with a tray of cereal and toast with orange juice.

"I hope your hungry." He mocked her.

"It looks great. Thank you."

"Well I need to get to work. I'm glad to see you're all right Bells."

"Yeah thanks dad. I'm fine I promise."

"You look after her all right." He warned Edward.

"You have my word." He promised. Charlie kissed her on the forehead then left, "Edward, a moment."

"Yes sir." They stepped outside. Alice helped Bella sit up and reach the tray.

"Look I'm not happy about this situation, but I guess if Bells is set on marrying you then I'll just have to get use to it but I warn you, if anything else happens to her it will be you that I'll be coming after."

"Understood."

"And one more thing. Jacob Black is Bella's friend. If he comes by I want you to let him see her."

"I promise you sir. There will be no more grievances from me. If Bella wants to see Jacob then I don't have a problem with it."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Charlie walked off then turned back, "You know where I am if she needs me." Edward nodded then watched Charlie leave before returning to Bella.

*****

As Bella ate her breakfast, Edward sat in the chair watching her while Alice resumed brushing her hair. Bella was oblivious as Alice showed Edward what had happened last night. Edward kept a cool face but inside he was furious. How many more people would they send to hunt Bella before they got the message? He also saw Jacob's furry at being ram raided by Emmett and forced to give up his prey. That made Edward smile. "What?" Bella asked, noticing his grin,

"It's nothing. Bella. Stop worrying."

"Don't worry about him Bella. Charlie gave him the hard word before he left. It's really quite sweet how protective he is of you."

"Oh." Bella took a bite of her toast and smiled to herself. She could only imagine how difficult that moment would have been for Edward. They kept talking, it was good to see Bella smile.

*****

Jacob didn't waist any time. It was barely sun up when he set off from the reservation to see Bella. He made it to the hospital just as Charlie was leaving. He stole a bunch of flowers from the flower stand near the entrance and made his way upstairs. He could sense Alice and Edward in the room before he got there, tensing up to appear more intimidating he opened the door and walked through. He was quite surprised when he didn't meet the hostile reception he'd been expecting.

"Jacob." Edward announced, standing up ready to act if needed. Jacob ignored them both.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling?"

"Oh you know, I've been better."

"Yeah."

"Are those for me?"

"Oh yeah… here." Jacob handed Bella the flowers.

"Thanks." Bella looked at them carefully, "They're beautiful." Edward shifted uneasily.

"I'll go get you a vase." Alice offered. Glad for an excuse to get some 'fresh' air. Edward smirked upon hearing her thoughts.

"Edward can you give us a moment?"

"Bella, I don't feel comfortable leaving you unprotected."

"You can wait just outside the door. Jacob isn't a threat." Edward didn't move.

"Edward please." Edward wasn't happy but he obliged.

"Jacob. I'm real glad that you came to see me, but I thought I made myself clear."

"You did."

"You and I are only friends, we will only ever be friends. I love Edward."

"But you said you loved me too."

"As a friend Jacob. Please you have to stop thinking of me like that if we have any chance of staying friends."

"He's no good for you Bella."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm not a child.."

"I know." Jacob moved forward to grab her hand. Bella flinched away. "Is that how it's going to be now?"

"Jacob please."

"No. no. I wont let you. I can't. He's my blood enemy Bella. How could you."

"Jacob your being unreasonable." Jacob was infuriated. Bella was glad when the nurse came in to check her obs again.

*****

Out in the hall Edward could hear what was going on. He wanted to go in there and throw Jacob out of the room, out of her life but he also knew that Bella would never accept that. He obeyed Bella's wished and kept out of it, for now. Alice came back with the vase full of flowers. "There" she said, "Pity the flowers aren't as pretty as the vase.' She joked, Edward agreed.

"Give them a minute." He told her, "Jacob and Bella are fighting. She's trying to get him to leave her alone."

"And he's still alive. Wow Edward I take it back, you are in control of your emotions."

"Hardly." He scoffed, "If it wasn't for the nurse in there I'd have kicked him out minutes ago."

"Nurse, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Edward didn't understand her concern, "Just routine she said."

"But she's on hourly obs and he nurse only came half an hour ago." Edward mimicked her concern. Edward tried to read the room, he could hear Jacob and Bella she seemed okay, but there was something odd. "What is it?" Alice asked when Edwards expression became one of fear,

"The nurse. I can't hear her thoughts." Edward was through the door in under a second.

"Edward you promised." Bella scolded him, Edward focused on the nurse. She had a needle in her hand and was putting it into Bella's drip.

"Sorry, I though I heard you say my name."

"She did nothing of the sort." Jacob protested madly, but then he realized Edwards fixation on the nurse. Alice moved to protect Bella.

"Sorry, my mistake." He continued, maneuvering closer to the nurse. Alice shut the door. Jacob moved to block the nurse going through.

"What, what is it?" Bella asked. The nurse got startled. She quickly pushed the contents into the IV drip and went to race to the door. Edward quickly pulled the drip from her arm then grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor. Jacob moved over to help pin her down not that she needed it.

"What did you give her?" Edward demanded

"Tell him." Jacob backed him up. He nurse said nothing. She knew her fate was sealed, she just lay there grinning.

"Alice." Edward pleaded, "Is Bella all right?"

"I'm fine Edward. What's going on?"

"I'll give you one last chance." Edward said, staring her down with his frightening eyes, "What did you give her?"

"Alice?"

"I can't see anything… the dog clouds my sight."

"What do you want to do?" Jacob asked,

"Get her to Carlisle." Edward lifted the nurse up and tied her to the radiator in the corner. "Go call Emmett and Jasper, they can come and get her."

"They're already on there way." Alice told him when she got back, "They'll be here soon."

"Edward." Bella was scared. Edward handed the nurse to Jacob, who pinned her against the wall, and went to Bella. He picked up the needle and sniffed it, but he couldn't recognise the smell. He checked the iv but most whatever it was, was almost completely gone. Edward ripped some of the bed sheet off to tie off her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked trying to remain calm. Alice sat on the other side of her, she put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Shh Bella. There's nothing to fear. They wouldn't harm you. Victoria obviously wants you alive."

"Great." She said. Terrified.

"Alice I need you to try and see." Edward pleaded, '…to see what she's done' he left unsaid.

"I'll try." Alice concentrated really hard, but still nothing.

"I'm so sorry Bella…"

"Shh… it's not your fault…"

"I love you." He cried.

"I know."

"Tell me what you've done." Jacob demanded again, hitting him across the head.

"Hey. Remember we need her alive." Alice reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen blood sucker you've tried it your way, now let's try it mine."

"How do you feel?" Edward asked Bella.

"I feel fine really."

"It doesn't make any sense." Jacob was getting annoyed. "Maybe I should get the doctor." He suggested.

"And tell them what. That someone tried to kill Bella for no good reason." Alice responded.

"And what would we tell Charlie?" Edward added.

"No. No doctor." Bella insisted, "I can't risk them finding out about you all…"

"Where talking about your life Bella."

"So let me decide what we do and I say no Doctor. Carlisle will be here soon."

*****

Every second was like agony, waiting for something that might never come. It took Emmett only ten minutes to get to the hospital. They'd obviously run at full speed. There was a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Alice asked,

"It's Carlisle." He said, opening the door. Carlisle entered flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I feel fine."

"She stabbed her with this." Edward said handing her the vial. Emmett went to mind the prisoner as Jasper went to Alice's side. Carlisle sniffed the vile.

"I can't sense anything."

"Let me try something." Alice insisted, she took off her glove and approached the nurse, Jasper was right behind her.

"No." Edward insisted, "It's too dangerous."

"I don't see any other option."

"What?" Jacob asked, making way as Alice kneeled down beside the prisoner. Carlisle continued to assess Bella, Emmett and Edward looked on Alice cautiously. Alice placed a hand on each side of the prisoners head and concentrated intently. Jasper looked on, fear in his eyes.

"I see an old factory, it's dark. There's someone else there, I can't see who." Jacob stepped closer, "It's gone." Alice looked up at him,

"Sorry." Jacob moved back.

"There's someone in the corner, I can't make them out. They looked annoyed." Edward squeezed Bella's hand. Carlisle was taking her blood to run some tests.

"I'll get these to the lab straight away. I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait… there's a sign… 'Barry's Auto Manufacturing'…" She continued. "NO!" Alice screamed. An image filled her head of the young nurse, her head being ripped off by a fair skinned read headed young woman. "It's Victoria, she just beheaded someone." Alice looked at the nurse, "You." The nurse lashed out but was still restrained.

"Get her out of here." Edward ordered. Emmett started to untie the ties to escort her outside but was interrupted by the sound of Edward squealing,

"Bella!" Her hand was clutching her chest. She couldn't breath and her eyes were rolling back in her head. Edward tried to hold her but she was thrashing around too much. Then Edward froze as her heart stopped. "No. No Bella." Alice turned to see what had happened, Emmet also distracted watched as Bella died. Taking advantage of the situation the nurse broke her hands free and threw Alice halfway across the room. Emmett and Jacob went to jump on her straight away but she managed to evade them. She picked up a piece of the vase which now lay broken on the floor and went to stab Alice with it. She knew that Alice had seen too much and her master would expect no less. As she plunged the shard downwards to where Alice lay on the floor Jasper stood in the way. The glass went straight through his thigh. Jasper grabbed the nurse in one hand and twisted her neck, dead. Emmett and Jacob grabbed her and pulled the body away. Alice rushed to Jasper. He pulled out the glass shard and Alice placed pressure on the wound.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed, the situation under control the room turned to where Edward held the un-beating body of Bella Swan.

"CPR … you have to keep her blood pumping." Jacob told him. Edward laid her down on the bed and started chest compressions while Jacob tried to breath for her. Carlisle walked in to what must have looked like World War III.

"That's good Edward." He said, "Keep going."

"It's not working. Do something." Carlisle gave her a shot of adrenalin,

"Just give it a minute. How long has she been down."

"Only a few seconds before I called you."

"Is she going to be all right?" Emmett asked, afraid for his friend. Carlisle didn't answer. Edward couldn't believe he was going through this, not again. The adrenalin worked almost immediately. Bella gasped for air and then closed her eyes. She tried to talk, but couldn't find the words.

"Bella look at me." She didn't respond, "Bella please." He placed his head in front of hers. Nothing.

"Bella. It's Carlisle, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nothing.

"Damn it girl." Emmett barked, "You can't leave us, not now. Not like this." Alice came to stand by Edward, she placed a hand around his arm. They watched her for what felt like ages,

"Damn it. If I could read her mind then I would know if something is wrong."

"She's been through a lot Edward. Give her time."

"Bella!" Edward shook her.

"Edward. That's enough." Carlisle had to grab him to make him let go. He pulled Edward away from the bed, Emmett stepped forward and helped to restrain him. Edward tensed up, turned to face the window, and died. Not literally but inside there was nothing left, he couldn't do this, not again. Emmett stood behind him to keep him company.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Jacob looked on, he had to face his enemy through new eyes. They weren't the heartless blood suckers he was led to believe they were. They didn't want to steal Bella and make her one of them, in fact they were doing everything possible to prevent that from happening. It was all too much for him and he couldn't take it anymore. He left Bella's hospital room, left the image of his friend lying there, lifeless and walked home. Alice held Bella's hand, Jasper held Alice and Carlisle kept checking her obs.

"Dad…" She screamed out inside her head.

"Bella." Carlisle whispered, "Can you hear me?" Bella looked at him, she couldn't speak. "Blink if you can hear me." Bella blinked.

"That's the girl. Bella you're all right. We had a little emergency but that's all over now. Just rest." Bella started looking around, she could see Alice and Jasper and Carlisle.

"Hey Bells." Emmett came up and gave her a big hug,

"Careful Emmett." Carlisle reminded him.

"I know."

"Edward, did you hear, Bella's awake. She's going to be okay." Edward didn't respond. Carlisle sensed her distress. Carlisle brushed his hand across her face and whispered, "Don't worry about him, he'll come around."

Edward stepped away from the window, he wanted to run. He couldn't look at her. No. He'd made up his mind he was leaving, for Bella's sake he had to go. Careful not to look at her he walked towards the door, he was almost there when fate pulled him and he spun around and saw her lying there, so fragile looking.

"Edward" she mumbled, she knew exactly what he was thinking and it frightened her.

"Bella I…" Alice reached out and grabbed Edward's hand, then pulled him closer. He tried to resist.

"Emmett, Jasper. Help me get rid of this body before someone sees it." Carlisle requested, sensing the need for some privacy. The three of them grabbed the nurse and left.

"Alice, I need you to change me, now."

"Bella no.

"Alice please." She looked at Edward, "It's the only way."

"To what Bella?"

"To end all of this suffering." Bella looked at Edward,

"No." was all he said,

"I can see it on your face Edward. Don't tell me you weren't about to walk out, to leave me here. You are hurting and that's never going to change until I am safe from danger. Yesterday it was a car, today it was a needle what will it be tomorrow?"

"Bella!" Alice cried,

"NO. You can't live like this and I can't live like this."

"It's not living Bella." Edward pleaded,

"We'll I wont live without you. Look at you, you can't even look at me." Edward pulled all his strength together just so he could prove her wrong. Lifting his head slightly, eyebrows raised he looked at her, his eyes hollow.

"You want me to stick with you for better or worse, well this is the worse…"

"I…. have never felt such pain…"

"How do you think I felt when you left last summer."

"Edward." Alice didn't know what to do, "I can't stand to see you this way. Maybe Bella's right?"

"No." He picked up Bella's hand and looked into her eyes, "I'll figure this out, I promise. I just need some time."

"Well I don't have forever." Edward went to respond, but turned and walked away.

"Edward is in a lot of pain Bella." Alice tried to explain, "He blames himself for the car accident, and now this when he was right outside the room. Everything he believed in, everything he cares about is upside down. You should see Thompsons clearing."

"Thompsons clearing really… why?"

"Edward was quite angry when he found you. He lost his temper. He ripped out all of the trees and threw them around. Emmett called it Hurricane Edward.." Bella smiled, "Edward feels things intensely, so it takes him a while to calm down that's all. You'll see."

"I don't know if I could take him leaving again Alice."

"Edwards not going anywhere Bella. You and him are destined, I've seen it."

"Liar."

"No really. We have a wedding to plan remember." Edward walked back through the door, with an extra large bouquet of roses in his hands. Bella's face lit up.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I'll go get started on those plans shall I?" Alice joked then left the room.

"You told me you'd never leave."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"If you want me human I'll stay human, but you can't go running away every time things get bumpy."

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward pulled out a sparkling ring and placed it on her finger. "I'm here to stay." Bella reached out and kissed him,

"Edward Cullen, will you marry me." Bella jumped in first.

"I will be yours for all eternity Bella Swan." He leaned forward, his temple pressing against her temple. "I will fix this." He promised.

*****

Back at the reservation Jacob had filled Sam and the others in, not that there was much explaining as they had seen it all, but they all agreed that until Victoria showed herself it was not there concern. Disappointed Jacob decided to seek out Edward. Enemy or not they had the same goal, Bella's safety. He decided to walk to the Cullen's house. He needed the time to contemplate what he would say, and to find the strength not to overreact. It was almost night. The air was sweet with the scent of the afternoon mist that enveloped everything in sight. Even though the sun's warmth had long gone Jacob was not cold. He could see the Cullen's house in the near distance, the lights were on and it lit up the house like a giant tea candle. There was no sign of anybody around, but the hairs on his back of his neck stood up as he approached. The front door was like an old oak panel with cast iron handles. Jacob stepped up to the door, grabbed the cold iron knocker and knocked three times. Emmett answered the door with Rosalie right behind him at the base of the stairs, clearly unhappy with their visitor.

"What do you want Wolf?" Emmett asked, as Rosalie sniffed the air in disgust.

"Is Edward in?"

"No." Emmett just stood there, hanging on the door. "Okay. Look I'm as unhappy about this as you are, but Bella is my friend and I want to help."

"How can you help us?" Rosalie said sharply,

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded her, "That is no way to treat our guest." Rosalie looked insulted, Emmett stepped back. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Carlisle asked, opening the door wider to let him in.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe if I knew more about what was happening…"

"Then I suppose you had better come in then." Carlisle motioned for Jacob to join them in the parlor. Jacob was impressed by the size and style of the house, it was so elegant with its long clean hallways and modern furniture. Not like he'd expected, the images in his mind all dark and gloomy. He took a seat on the sofa, Emmett kept standing behind the couch.

"I'll go check on the others." Rosalie excused herself.

"Please." Carlisle agreed. Rosalie went upstairs, she was in no mood to be in Jacob's presence.

"Ok." Jacob sensed, noting that Carlisle was a man of his word and someone who he should be able to trust, "I know that someone is sending out these humans to gather information on Bella. I know you've captured several of them and that you are torturing them for information but that so far none of them has talked."

"You know a lot."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Well Jacob." Carlisle shifted his weight, "We have come to the conclusion that Victoria, the person we believe is sending these drones to Forks, is residing just outside of Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Alice's vision, we found an old automotive factory just ten miles south of Seattle. We think she's hold up there waiting for word back from her informants."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"My question exactly." Emmett smiled, obviously feeling the same way.

"Let's not be too hasty. We still don't know what we are walking into to. It could be a trap for all we know."

"So let me go. I can scout it out and let you know what I find."

"Absolutely not." Edward spoke as he made his way down the staircase. Jacob was startled, he stood up.

"I thought you said he wasn't home." Had Carlisle lied to him? Why?

"A precaution. You understand." Jacob didn't respond, he turned back to focus on Edward.

"Why not." He continued their previous conversation, "I thought you'd jump at the idea. It would get me out of your hair and who knows I might not even make it back."

"Oh believe me, there is nothing I would enjoy more." Edward smirked.

"Edward." Carlisle warned him about his manner.

"But Bella cares for you and until she tells me otherwise I've been instructed not to let anything happen to you."

"I don't need a babysitter blood sucker."

"Perhaps we can find a compromise?" Carlisle suggested. Jacob continued to stand in a defensive manner. Edward ignored him and came to sit beside Carlisle. Only after Edward sat down did Jacob take his seat again.

"You were saying." Jacob looked at Carlisle.

"We were thinking of setting a trap of our own."

"A trap." Jacob asked, noticing Edward shift uncomfortably in his seat,

"I still don't like it." Edward declared,

"It was Bella's suggestion." Carlisle continued, "She'd tired of sitting around waiting for them to come to her. She suggested that we set a trap of our own. We will set it up so that her next informant will learn that Bella is to be unprotected next weekend while we are away hunting. It will be the perfect opportunity for them to try to kidnap her."

"I hate to say this but I agree with Edward, I don't like this one bit."

"Carlisle I'm sorry but I can't allow it. Bella has been through enough in the past few days…"

"Edward, you promised Bella you would let her have a say, Bella is a sensible girl. She knows what she doing."

"Bella feels like the weak link, she wants to pull her weight around here but we both know that what you are asking her to do is far more than that."

"Bella is family now Edward. I would never let any harm come to her."

"You know as well as I do that you can't promise that."

"Let's get back to the plan shall we, not that I don't enjoy watching you put Edward in his place.." Jacob interrupted.

"Jacob you are a guest, but I don't want to have to remind you of your manners now do I?"

"My apologies."

"We're going to take Bella to Seattle. We feel that the closer we are to Victoria, the less of a need to kill or incapacitate her to transport their prize."

"How are you going to get her there?"

"Well. That's where you come in, that's if you're willing." Carlisle looked at Edward, who looked away, clearly unhappy about the situation. "You can take Bella out on the streets, two friends out on the town just having fun. They're only human so they won't sense you, and if anything happens we can be hiding in the shadows ready to assist."

"Assist, huh. So Bella and I would be on a date?"

"NO!" Edward forgot himself for a moment, rising from his chair almost ready to throw the werewolf out. Emmett also shifted in his stance ready to assist him.

"No Jacob." Carlisle reintegrated, "It will not be a date. Take her to the movies, to a restaurant somewhere where you are out in the open. Make yourselves seen."

"Dinner and a movie. Sounds like a date to me." Jacob was brave that's for sure. Edward snarled at him, Carlisle motioned for him to calm down. "I'll do it." Edward didn't hear the last part, he was too busy concentrating on something in the distance. He could hear Rosalie's thoughts.

"Excuse me." Edward stood up and went to leave, "I'll be back in a moment. Bella would like some dinner."

"Bella. Is Bella here?" Jacob asked. Edward let out another growl.

"Watch him." He ordered Emmett. "Don't let him move until I get back."

"No worries. He ain't going nowhere." Emmett grinned. Carlisle let it slide. Edward disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with a tray containing one plate of toast with scrambled eggs and cheese, a glass of orange juice and a single red rose. Edward walked up the stairs effortlessly with the tray and vanished around the corner only to return again shortly after empty handed.

"Is she up there?" Jacob asked standing up, "Let me see her."

"Sit down." Emmett placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Let's not get sidetracked."

"Emmett is correct. We have many details to consider if we are to keep Bella safe." The four of them sat down and discussed the finer details of their plan. Knowing Edward could read his thoughts Jacob conjured up many explicit thoughts about his and Bella's upcoming date. Putting his arm around her, kissing her. He even imagined what she would look like in a nice low cut dress at some fancy French restaurant. It made Edwards blood boil and he knew it. Carlisle was oblivious to what was happen, but Emmett knew exactly what was going on, and relished in the thought that Edward would definitely not let this slip by without retaliation.

*****

Three days past. Bella was still at the Cullen's residence but she was up and about, as much as Esme and Edward would let her be. He wounds were starting to heal and her strength was quickly returning to her. As she sat on the couch by the fire, wrapped in a glorious antique throw, covered in images of purple flowers and blue butterflies, she read one of Carlisle's many books. Looking through his library she had chosen the story full of love and passion, of a man who had gone to the America's to make enough money to marry his sweetheart only to find that she had become gravely ill. Bella sympathized with the young woman, waiting helplessly for her love to come so she can see him one last time before she dies. She also had a little more insight into Edwards character, and his turmoil at being helpless in his pursuit to keep her happy and well. She was fully engrossed in her novel, so much so that she hadn't notice the front door open, or the woman who now stood mere inches from her.

"Bella." The old woman looked her over,

"Oh." Bella jumped in her seat and turned white, before realizing who she was, "Frieda."

"What are you doing sitting like that child? You'll catch a death of cold." Frieda grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her shoulders. Bella winced when it placed weight on her arm, "Oh dear me I am sorry. How are you feeling my dear?"

"Fine I guess… What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle told me what happened, he thought you might like a visitor."

"Of course, sorry. How rude of me."

"Think nothing of it my dear." Frieda cleaned off the coffee table and made sure Bella's feet were tucked under the rug. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Edward made me breakfast before he left." Frieda sat down in the chair opposite Bella and pulled out a knitting needle and wool. Bella realized that Frieda had been asked to babysit her while they were all out putting together their big plan.

"You know Bella." Frieda said, not looking up from her knitting, "When I first met you I though you were just a naive school girl who had romanticized everything… I can see know that you go into this with your eyes wide open. You are a very brave girl Bella, but bravery will only get you so far."

"I know. But I can't let them down."

"And what of Edward, I gather he isn't too keen about all of this."

"He worries about me, that's all."

"And what of out previous conversations?" She asked noticing the ring on Bella's finger, "I see we've made a decision."

"I decided that I love Edward, and that's all that really matters."

"Have you set a date?"

"Not yet."

"If I was you I would aim for June. The weather is beautiful then. In my day everyone wanted a spring wedding."

"I don't know if Edward wants it to be quite so soon."

"Oh, I didn't mean next year deary. If I was you I'd wait a year or two, you don't want to miss out on all that courting. I think that's the best bit." Bella laughed but it pulled at her stitches a little and she instinctively placed her hand over the area. "Are you ok my dear?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little still."

"Ah yes." She said, "Poor Edward, such a nice car too. So sad."

"Don't remind me. I told him I'd find a way to pay him back but he refused."

"Of course he would. Don't worry about it dear, I'm sure you'll make it up to him in other ways."

"Like what?"

"Use your imagination child." Frieda smiled, Bella thought about her and Edward, about how they would be together one day. The thought made her smile.

"Frieda."

"Yes dear."

"Did you ever regret not getting married, having children?"

"Sometimes. But I never let me get it down. I made my choices and for better or for worse I am quite happy with who I am."

"Rosalie does. That's why she isn't happy with me, she thinks I am a fool for giving up so eagerly what she lost against her will."

"Poor Rosalie. It was a hard time for her, so tragic."

"Do you think she's right?"

"No my dear. Love will find a way if it's meant to be. Things are different now days, there are more ways than one to create a family."

"No.. I would never.."

"Oh I don't mean that Bella, I mean adoption, fostering. If you and Edward decide to go down that path I'm sure you'll find a way."

"But what if he doesn't want to?"

"Would that be a problem for you?"

"No… maybe… I don't know?"

"Well maybe it's something you should think about Bella. After all, once you change there's no going back."

"I know."

"Now. How about that cuppa?" Frieda patted her on the knee. Bella smiled back at her.

"Thanks, that would be great."

Bella was lost in thought when Edward entered the room. He made his way swiftly to the couch where she rested and leaning over her shoulder from behind he kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Bella was glad to see him,

"I couldn't stay away. I see Frieda is here, I hope she's been looking after you."

"Of course I have Master Cullen." Frieda appeared with the two cups of tea and placed one in Bella's hand. The cup was hot and it burned her hand a little. Edward grabbed her hand and blew a cool soothing kiss over the area.

"All right you two… Mistress Swan needs her rest. I suggest you go on with whatever it was you were doing." Edward grumbled,

"Hush Frieda, or I'll have you taken care of" He joked with her, flashing his teeth. Bella wasn't sure what to make of it until Edward bared his cheeky grin.

"Mr. Cullen put me in charge of looking after her, and until he says otherwise what I say goes now beat it young man before I take the broom to you."

"Oh dear." Edward blushed, "I'm going I'm going." But not before kissing her again until she almost ran out of breath. Bella was left giddy from the embrace. Edward started whistling as he walked down the hall towards the garage. Frieda smiled, it was about time she saw Edward happy, he'd been melancholy for too long. Bella obviously agreed with him.

"No." Frieda smirked, "It will never last."

"Oh bar humbug." Bella laughed, it was good to have someone to talk too. From down the hall Edward smiled, the smile of someone who knew he had the upper hand. He had read Frieda's mind.


End file.
